Un gran cambio en nuestras vidas
by naiara moon
Summary: Serena es una joven de 15 años embarazada sus padres la echaron de casa y le pagaron un billete a Japón, que hará ella sola si no tiene familia ni dinero, podrá sobrevivir se encontrara con su hermano el que ella pensó que había muerto.Podrá ser Serena feliz con otro hombre. Y Darien se podrá volver enamorar después del engaño de su ex-novia.
1. Chapter 1

_** sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia**_

Hola me llamo serena Tsukino soy japonesa pero estoy residiendo en los estados unidos desde que tengo tan solo seis años por un trabajo de mi papá.

_Tengo 15 años y me acaban de echar de casa se preguntan por que la razón es que estoy embarazada mis padres no me quieren para ellos soy la deshonra de la familia. les voy a contar mi vida desde hace un mes cuando simplemente era una adolescente sin ninguna preocupación._

_**flahback:**_

_**hace un mes yo era una adolescente sin ningunas preocupaciones hija de un importante empresario y sobre todo tenía un novio maravilloso,hacía dos semanas que cumpliéramos un año.**_

_**El día que cumplimos un año me llevo a comer y después fuimos a su casa y allí me entregue a el con todo mi corazón. habían pasado unas semanas desde que hiciéramos el amor y yo no me sentía nada bien tenía nauseas y me mareaba y sobretodo mi período no me bajaba no era normal lo que me pasaba y la verdad estaba muy preocupada,así que llame a mi amiga elisabeth ella me recomendó ir al hospital a hacerme unos análisis de sangre pero odiaba las agujas y ella lo sabía, pero también me dijo que si resultaba estar embarazada que del hospital avisarían a mis padres por ser menor de edad así que decidió acompañarme a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo cuando dijo embarazo temblé de miedo si resultaba positivo mis padres me matarian.**_

_**Ese mismo día por la tarde mi amiga me acompaño a la farmacia a comprar el test de embarazado cuando estaba allí la gente me miraba raro que hacía una chica tan joven mirando un test pero la verdad pase de todo cuando salimos de allí nos dirigimos para su casa ella vivía con su madre pero casi nunca estaba por su trabajo. Cuando llegamos a su casa me metí en el lavado hacer el test leí las instrucciones si salían dos rayas era positivo y se salía una era negativo tenía que esperar tres minutos cuando pasaron mire el resultado y no lo podía creer era positivo así que decide volver a la farmacia por si el test estaba estropeado lo volví hacer tres veces mas y volvieron dar positivo seguía sin creérmelo así que fui a hablar con el dependiente**_

_-perdón señor-le dije muy educadamente-pero sus test fallan todos me dan positivo_

_-lo siento señorita el test esta bien me informo el dependiente_

_-es imposible no puede ser que todos deán el mismo resultado-le dije toda de los nervios sin querer creer en el resultado-_

_-lamento informarle otra vez señorita los test están bien un positivo nunca es falso el test podría estar mal si te diera un negativo y estuvieras embarazada_

_-gracias señor por me informar-_

**_me fui llorando ahora que iba hacer iba a ser mama aun que sigo sin creérmelo dentro de mi llevo un hijo del hombre que amo con todo mi corazón así que decidí llamarlo para que nos viéramos y darle la gran noticia lo más seguro que el iba a estar feliz._**

**_Cuando lo vi allí estaba el esperando por mí me volvía loca lo amaba tanto así que decedí darle la gran noticia sin imaginarme su respuesta_**

_-zafiro mi amor ya llegué-le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en esos labios que me volvían loca-_

_-hola mi amor-me dijo zafiro-te extrañe de que querías hablar-me pregunto_

_-quería decirte que estoy embarazada mi amor-_

_-que no andes de bromas serena y más quien sabe a lo mejor ese hijo no es ni mio_

_-que dices zafiro este hijo es tuyo-le dije gritando y llorando no lo podía creer en el-_

_-si es mío deshazte de el yo no quiero ser padre soy muy joven y quiero vivir mi vida no tener que criar a nadie_

_-como me puedes decir esto zafiro yo te amo y mas yo soy mas joven que tu, tu tienes 17 años y yo 15 y sabes que te digo no pienso abortar_

_-yo también te amo serena pero si quieres que tu y yo sigamos juntos deshazte de el y si piensas en tenerlo olvidate que existo para ti y para el bastardo_

_-que me estas diciendo zafiro-le decía llorando sin poder creerlo- como te acabo de decir no pienso abortar y si quieres que me olvide de ti lo hare aun que me duela por que yo si te amo_

_-si me amaras serena me harías caso y abortarías y te digo una cosa más ningún hombre te querrá con un hijo de otro te quedaras sola por querer tenerlo-me decía gritando-_

_-no me importa quedarme sola zafiro-le decía llorando-pero este niño es mi hijo y merece ver la luz del día _

_-haz lo que quieras serena hasta nunca y no me busques y una última cosa mas que no se te ocurra decir que ese bastardo es mi hijo_

**_zafiro se fue y yo me quede llorando desconsolada no lo podía creer al hombre que amo y amé me dejo por estar embarazada y lo peor que iba hacer sin el apoyo de el en estos momentos, mis padres me matarían y la verdad no me apetece ir por mi casa les tengo miedo desde muy pequeña a mi y a mi hermano haruka nos maltrataban siempre nos pegaban por todo el siempre me defendía lo hecho tanto de menos desde que me dijeron que murió hace tres años mi vida cambió me derrumbe y a un no se lo que le pasó nunca me lo dijeron pero lo que nunca entendí es por que a mis dos hermanos pequeños a ellos mi mama no les tocaba y los defendía de mi papá ellos son tan pequeños mi hermana neherenia de 6 años y mi hermano sammy de 8 son mi vida y ahora me encuentro en este parque llorando desconsolada quien me diera que estuviera aquí haruka lo extraño tanto cuando vi que ya se hacía un poco tarde me fui para mi casa con mucho miedo a darle la noticia a mis padres. Cuando llegue estaban en el salón esperandome_**

_-donde estabas niña-me dijo mi padre agarrándome fuertemente del brazo-en el parque papá-en ese momento me pego_

_-estas no son horas de que andes por ai tendrías que estar en casa para cuidar de tus hermanos-me dijo-que hacías-me gritaba_

_-estaba con zafiro y no es tan tarde papá __son las siete de la tarde -le conteste llorando_

_-no contradigas a tu padre estúpida-me gritaba mi mama me dolián esos golpes-habla que hacías con zafiro-me grito mi mama_

_-le estaba diciendo que estoy embarazada y me dejo-le decía llorando y cayendome al suelo_

_-que eres una cualquiera-me grito mi papá golpeándome-eres la verguenza de la familia_

_-como te atreviste a hacernos esto serena yo ya sabía que eras una cualquiera pero hoy lo demuestras-me decía mi mama agarrandome por los pelos y dandome una cachetada_

_-serena quiero que te vayas de mi casa grito mi papá-ahora mismo-y no te quiero volver a ver mas en mi vida yo y tu madre estamos avergonzados de ti y mas para no te volver ver por las calles o en este país te pago un billete a un lugar del mundo al que tu decidas pero muy lejos de aquí_

_-quiero volver a japón-le dije llorando y asustada tenía miedo a que me golpearan mas así que no dije nada y acepte irme a mi país natal_

_-esta bien te iras a japón ahora mismo pero de mi casa te vas ya-me hecho mi padre a empujones-y no vuelvas-me dijo-_

**_fin del flasback_**

**_y aquí estoy en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo para irme para mi país natal,hoy me entere de mi embarazo y fue el peor día de mi vida zafiro me dejo y mis padres me echaron de casa que voy hacer yo sola en japón si no tengo familia allá si por lo menos me acordara como eran mis amigas de la infancia mina y rei les pederia ayuda pero mi papá era muy estricto y no me dejaba andar con la computadora y si hablaba con ellas el tenía que controlar las llamadas la verdad siempre fue muy posesivo y mi mama es igual que el y lo peor es que ni dinero llevo casi conmigo solo tengo 20 dolores y no se cuanto equivale eso en yenes y lo peor ni mi ropa me dejaron coger en eses momentos se escucho la llamada de mi vuelo._**

_señores pasajeros con destino a tokio por favor embarquen por la puerta numero 2_

**_ya era la hora de embarcar así que me subí al avión pensando en como sería mi vida ahora embarazada y sin tener un techo en donde dormir ni comer_**

**_mientras tanto en tokio se encontraba un joven de 19 años con el corazón destrozado_**

**_-no puedo creer lo que me a hecho beryl-decía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules mientras bebía un poco de whisky_**

**_-deja de beber darien-te hace mal le decían sus dos mejores amigos andrew y haruka_**

**_-ya déjenme en paz, ustedes dos no me entienden-le decía darien aun bebiendo mas-ustedes dos no saben lo que es encontrar a tu novia que llevas 5 años con ella con tu mejor amigo en la cama_**

**_-no lo sabemos-le contestaron los dos_**

**_-ven como me dan la razón-le decia darien muy tomado-a partir de hoy no me voy a volver a enamorar el amor no existe tendre una chica diferente todolos días en mi cama _**

**_-no digas tonterías darien-le decía su amigo haruka-mientras el y andrew lo llevaban para su casa_**

**_los dos chicos llevaron a su amigo a casa en eses momentos haruka se acordó cuando estubó el así hace tres años por tener que salvar a su hermana y alejarse de ella dejándola desprotegida por sus padres para que no le hicieran daño ojala lo perdone por lo que hizo pero la quiere tanto que cuando pueda la traerá para tokio a vivir con el ese es el sueño de haruka que su dulce hermana viva con el_**

**_continuara..._**

**_espero que les haya gustado es una historia que tenía en mi mente_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**notas de la autora:muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews me animan mucho acá les dejo este segundo capítulo espero que les guste **_

_**había amanecido en tokio era un esplendido día y mi cabeza iba a estallar no me acuerdo que paso anoche solo se que estaba en un bar bebiendo y hoy amaneci en mi cama lo peor fue cuando entro mi hermana rei, entro como una loca en mi habitación pues mis maravillosos amigos le habían contado lo que paso a la noche todo por culpa de la mujer que amo y que me engaño en ese momento mi cabeza estallo mas con el grito de mi adorada rei**_

_ -puedo saber que te paso ayer para estar como estuviste -me grito sus ojos me daban miedo _

_-tranquila rei-le dije tenia un dolor de cabeza que preferia que estuviera callada-ya tranquila hermana comprendeme amo a beryl y verla con un amigo en mi cama me enfurecio aun mas_

_-que, yo ya te dije que beryl era una cualquiera y nunca me hiciste caso-me gritaba y tenia razón ella ni mi hermana pequeña la soportaban -y con quien fue-me pegunto pero no quise decirle por que mi hermana estaba enamorada de el._

_**-lo siento rei no quiero hablar vete por favor me duele mucho la cabeza-le dije mientras la veía muy enfurecida odiaba a beryl pero ahora aun la odiaba mas, mi hermana se fue de mi apartamento la adoro es tan dulce pero a la vez muy temperamental tan solo con 15 años es bastante madura lo que me da miedo es su reacción si se encuentra con beryl. aun la amo no entiendo por que me hizo esto lo peor es que estoy durmiendo en la misma cama en donde la encontré teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, me gustaría saber si paso mas veces,e hecho tantas cosas por ella hasta enfrentar a mi familia por culpa de ella tuve problemas con mis padres y mis hermanas y también con mis primos .ya llevábamos viviendo dos años juntos y lo que mas me duele es que me aleje de mi familia por culpa de ella. Si veía a mi familia tenía que ir yo solo pues beryl no era bien recibida y eso me enfurecía no entendía por mi familia no la aceptaba muchas veces me decían que era por su carácter y por que no es como yo pensaba que era una buena chica para ellos era una mala mujer, yo la amaba y la sigo amando y no se si podre volver enamorarme. La verdad le pude hacer caso a mi madre cuando me decía no es una buena mujer adoro a mi mama es tan linda y creo que tenia razón me recuerdo lo que me decía mi hermana hotaru esa chica te traerá problemas yo no le creía y la verdad tenia razón, tan solo con 14 años es una niña muy lista, y mis primos los kou que vivían en la casa de mis padres desde que murieron sus padres en un crucero, todos ellos no la soportaban siempre me decían ten cuidado por que esa mujer no me muestra confianza que razón tenían.y ahora no se que hacer mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido la amo con todo mi corazón yo le di todo la trataba como una princesa y ella me traiciono jamas podre olvidar esta traición.**_

**_Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de tokio _**

**_Y aquí estoy de vuelta en mi país natal después de 9 anos que no pisaba tokio, lo que mas me preocupa era como iba a sobrevivir no tenia casa ni dinero no tenia nada estaba yo sola en esta gran ciudad, mi vida no iba a ser la misma pero por lo menos no recibiría un golpe de mis padres en este momento los preferiría antes de tener que estar en las frías calles, estaba saliendo por la puerta de salida y vi como la gente era recibida por su familia y eso me dolía tanto pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una linda joven que estaba embarazada cuando la vi abrazando a sus padres mi corazón se entristeció me gustaría que lo míos me aceptaran como la aceptan a ella en ese momento no pude contener una lagrima que salía de mis ojos cuando la señora se fijo que miraba para ellos y estaba llorando se acerco a mi_**

_-niña que le pasa por que esta tan triste-me pregunto la señora -nos dimos cuenta que estabas llorando y mirando para nosotros_

_-por que su hija tiene unos padres maravillos-le dije sin poder contenerme mas y me eche a llorar la gente miraba para mi-la señora me llevo unos asientos y me sento_

_-por que nos dices eso niña-me pegunto la señora limpiandome las lagrimas_

_-por que su hija esta embarazada y la apoyan-y me heche a llorar sin ser capaz de decir una palabra mas_

_-es el de deber de unos padres apoyar a sus hijos,acaso estas embarazada me pegunto la señora- limpiandome las lagrimas de mis ojos-me gustaria que mi madre fuese asi_

_-si-le dije llorando y mis padres ni el padre del niño me apoyan _

_- lo siento pequeña no comprendo a tus padres pero no te preocupes ellos te comprenderan y te apoyaran y lo de tu novio el se lo pierde por que ser padre es algo maravillo-me dijo la señora apoyandome y que edad tienes pequeña-me pegunto muy amablemente_

_-tengo tan solo 15 señora-_

_-mi hija tiene 16 pequeña espero que pronto tus padres recapaciten-me dijo la señora muy amablemente-me tengo que ir pequeña espero que pronto se arreglen tus problemas_

**_cuando la señora se fue sentí un poco de envidia por esa linda joven tenia una madre maravillosa sin conocerme me apoyo ojala la mía fuese igual, mi madre nunca me trato bien ella siempre me maltrataba vivía con miedo a que ella o mi padre me hicieran algo. Acabo de salir del aeropuerto y no se que hacer veo a la gente cojer los taxis,y yo que hago no tengo _****_dinero para pagar un taxi solo me quedaba una opción y la única era caminar hasta tokio pero tendría que cruzar la autovía y no esta permitido, así que decidí hacer auto stop. Ya llevaba dos horas y nadie me paraba hasta que me paro un auto_**

_-a donde la llevo señorita-me pregunto un joven de una larga cabellera negra tendría unos 16 años_

_-me puede acercar a tokio-le pregunte a ese chico extraño-claro que si señorita yo vivo allá suba-me contesto el chico muy educadamente_

_-me subí a su auto iba un poco nerviosa jamas me subí a un auto de un desconocido en ese momento el chico empezó a hablarme_

_-y como se llama señorita-me pregunto el pelinegro_

_-me llamo serena tsukino tenou y usted -le pregunte a ese lindo joven_

_-mi nombre es seiya kou chiva señorita-_

_-pero por favor no me llame señorita dígame solo serena_

_-entonces tu a mi dime solo seiya sabes que serena un amigo mio y de mi primo también se apellida tenou a lo mejor sois familia-me pregunto seiya_

_-no creo le dije sorprendida-la única familia que tengo acá son mis abuelos- le mentí no quería dar lastima a nadie y decirle que no tengo un techo en donde vivir_

**_después de lo que me dijo seiya me quede pensando pero la verdad podría ser un familiar no lo creo si no mis padres me informarían en ese momento seiya volvio a hablar_**

_-y tienes hermanos serena-me pregunto _

_-no.-le conteste- el que tenía murio hace 3 años-no le dije toda la verdad no quería hablar de mis otros hermanos por que me hacía daño los iba a extrañar tanto_

_-lo siento serena perdóname no sabia nada-me dijo seiya muy apenado-_

_-no te preocupes no sabías nada-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa recordar a haruka me hizo daño me hace tanta falta en estos momentos_

**_ya estábamos llegando a tokio el camino fue bastante agradable hasta que me recordó a mi hermano y mis miedos se van apoderando mas de mi, que voy hacer sola ahora después de que me deje seiya acá mi vida sera distinta. cuando llegamos a tokio, seiya me llevo a comer no me podía negar a que me invitaran aun que fuese un desconocido, sabiendo perfectamente que no tengo nada y que tengo que sacar a mi hijo adelante y no se como le voy hacer. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos me divertí bastante era muy agradable y le agradecí que me dejase en tokio. cuando se estaba anocheciendo el me dijo que se tenía que ir y que me acompañaría a mi casa cuando me dijo mi casa me entristecí pero el no lo noto logre convencerlo que mis abuelos eran muy celosos y que no le gustaba verme llegar con chicos extraños yo creo que el no me creyó mucho pero logré que se fuera. y aquí estoy sentada en una banca mirando como pasan las parejas de enamorados, familias con sus hijos pequeños me gustaría que mi vida fuese así, que mi ex novio me aceptara y que mis padres me apoyaran y lo peor es donde voy a dormir supongo que aquí en donde estoy sentada por que no tengo un lugar a donde ir._**

**_mientras tanto en la casa tenou_**

_-señorito tenou le traigo los informes de su hermana _

_-y que noticias hay detective-le pregunte preocupado por mi hermana_

_-no se nada acerca de ella desde ayer hoy no la vimos_

_-como puede ser eso posible señor quiero noticias de mi hermana investige para algo le pago-le dije furioso me estaba preocupando y conozco muy bien __a mi padre es capaz de hacerle algo malo _

_-me gustaría hacerle una pregunta por que se cambio su apellido-me pregunto y eso no me gusto nada_

_-eso a usted no le importa el que hago acá las preguntas soy yo para algo le pago-le conteste enfurecido mi vida privado es solo mía_

_-lo siento señor pronto le traeré noticias de su hermana_

**_cuando se fue me enfurecí aun mas tire el vaso de whisky contra la pared, como se atrevió a preguntarme algo de mi vida privada lo que mas me preocupa es mi hermana ella es mi vida la hecho tanto de menos desde hace tres años que ocurrió todo yo tenía 16 años de aquella vez y ahora ya tengo 19 si mi hermana no aparece le daré una sorpresa pero como le hago si ella piensa que e muerto y todo por culpa de ellos._**

**_continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_notas de la autora:muchas gracias por los reviews me animan mucho les dejo este capítulo espero que les guste besos a todos _**

**_y aquí estoy recostada en esta banca apenas e podido dormir cuando abrí mis ojos vi el lindo amanecer faltaba muy poco para el invierno comenzara, lo que me pareció extraño es que encima mía tenia unos cartones tapando mi cuerpo me levante asustada y lo primero que hice fue llevar mis manos a mi vientre mire por los alrededores del parque y vi a allí a un señor durmiendo en una banca que estaba cerca de la mía tapado con unos cartones,me acerque a el para saber si estaba bien lo mas seguro es que fuera ese señor el que me tapo, pero cuando lo vi sentí lastimaba por el su ropa estaba rota y su aspecto era lamentable,así que decidí irme de allí antes de que despertara y luego le agradecería lo que hizo._**

**_Cuando salí del parque decidí que tendría que buscar un trabajo pero no sabría por donde comenzar pues no conocía tokio _****__****_lo poco que conozco lo conocí gracias a seiya_** así que decidí ir por la zona que me llevo el ayer.**_  
_**

**_ cuando llegue entre a una cafetería a pedir trabajo pero me dijeron que a ser menor de 16 años y embarazada no me podían contratar y así pase todo la mañana en ningún sitio me cogían y ya tenia mucha hambre y me estaba empezando a marear,seguí caminando hasta que vi una cafetería,así que decide entrar y haber si de esta vez tenia suerte._**

_-buenos dias señorita-me dijo un apuesto caballero de pelo rubio y ojos verdes-que le pongo_

_-no quiero nada señor-la verdad quería pero no tenía dinero-venia a buscar trabajo tengo 15 años y en ningún sitio me aceptaron por mi edad-le dije muy apenada_

_-lamento decirle señorita que no tengo ningún puesto libre para darle-me dijo muy educadamente el camarero_

_-por favor señor-le dije muy educadamente-necesito un trabajo estoy embarazada y en ese momento perdi el conocimiento_

**_pasaron unos minutos hasta que reacione cuando abri los ojos vi al camarero y a una linda rubia de cabellos largos y un lazo rojo muy preocupados por mi salud_**

_-esta usted bien señorita-me pregunto la chica rubia del lazo rojo _

_-si,un poco mareada -le respondí a esa linda chica que se me hacia conocida pero no sabia de donde-muchas gracias por se preocupar por mi -le respondí a las dos personas que estaban a mi lado-_

**_Cuando me levante de la silla en donde me tenían sentada perdí el equilibrio pero fuí agarrada por el apuesto camarero_**

_-esta usted bien señorita- esta vez me pregunto el chico muy preocupado por el estado en el que estaba_

_-No-le respondí-no tengo dinero y llevo sin comer desde ayer_

**_Los dos se preocuparon por mi y me dijeron que ellos me darían algo de comer y así lo hicieron, me prepararon una comida que estaba deliciosa y yo se lo agradecí, me hicieron unas preguntas por que no había comido desde ayer pues en mi estado era malo y me tendría que alimentar bien, yo les tuve que mentir y les dije que vivía con mis abuelos pero que mi relación con ellos era pésima y mas desde que estoy embarazada apenas nos hablamos y por eso que buscaba el trabajo para marcharme de esa casa cuanto antes, no si me creyeron pero no les quise decir la verdad no le quería dar lastima a nadie. estuve con ellos hablando y me entere que el apuesto camarero se llama andrew y es el hermano de la chica rubia no llegue a saber mas por que en ese momento entraron mas clientes así que decidí irme y le volví a dar las gracias _**

**_Cuando sali dela cafetería me quede pensando en esa chica se me hacia conocida pero no se de que en los estados unidos nunca la había visto, después de caminar durante diez minutos decidí volver a mi hogar a ese parque en el cual ya me a visto llorar _**

**_Mientras tanto en el crown_**

**_Habia una rubia de unos 15 años de ojos azules, pensando en esa joven que estuvo hace poco en la cafetería de la familia, se le hacía conocida pero no sabia de donde, le recordaba un poco a serena su amiga de la infancia pero imposible que fuera ella si lo fuera le avisaría que vendría a tokio pero conociendo a su familia jamas vendrán, no entiendo por que sus padres no quieren venir a tokio esa es la duda que tengo yo y mi amiga, jamas la e visto en una foto por culpa de su padre no puedo creer como puede haber gente así en ese momento mi hermano me llamo para que fuera a limpiar unas mesas y así lo hice_**

**_Mientras tanto en el apartamento chiba s_****_e encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules_**

**_ me encontraba bebiendo un poco de licor para intentar olvidarme de todo lo que estoy pasando, como olvidarme de ella si en cada lugar que estoy de este apartamento me recueda a ella, en ese momento senti la puerta de mi apartamento abrirse me levante del sofá y fui mirar quien era nun momento pense que era rei, pero cuando llegue al pasillo no podia creer lo que veían mis ojos era beryl como se atrevió a venir por una parte mi corazón me decía pídele una segunda oportunidad pero por otra la quería sacar a patadas así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente_**

_-que haces acà beryl-le pregunte muy enfadado como te atrevistes a aparecer acà después de lo que me hiciste_

_-vine a buscar mis cosas o acaso es que no puedo-me dice haciendome burla y poniendo una pose sexy que a mi me volvía loco_

_-pasa pero quiero que me devuelvas las llaves ahora mismo-le dije pero ella paso de mi y se dirigió a la alcoba que una vez compartiamos en ese momento la seguí y la enfrente_

_-puedo saber que te pasa por que pasas de mi- le dije furioso _

_-por que me da la gana y una cosa te digo las llaves me las quedo yo este apartamento es tanto mio como tuyo-me contesto irónicamente no puedo creer que sea tan cínica-_

_-como te atreves beryl a decir eso-no lo podia creer esa no parecía la beryl que yo conocia-tu no hiciste nada por este apartamento yo lo page,compre los muebles y tu que hiciste dime-le grite_

_-yo hice lo que mas te gusta fui tuya en cada rincón de este apartamento-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la persona que aun amo-_

_-no seas cínica beryl le grite-termina de recoger tus cosas y vete de mi apartamento ya-la eche fuera no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo una parte de mi la quería llevar a la cama pero por otra sus palabras me estaban doliendo y quería estar solo-_

_-yo hago lo que yo quiera-me dijo irónicamente-no por que tu me mandes te voy a obedecer si yo quiero ahora mismo puedo conseguir que seas mio-esas palabras no me gustaron-_

_-no digas tonterías beryl vete por favor-le decía intentando controlar mis lagrimas la amo y ella me trata como si nunca estuviéramos juntos_

_**en ese momento beryl se empezó a cercar a mi de una manera muy sexy intente separarme pero ella sabía mis puntos débiles así que empezó a besar mi cuello la quise detener pero no pude la seguí y empecé a pasar mi mano por su espalda en ese momento la bese con mucha pasión volver a sentir sus labios me enloquecía,la recosté sobre mi cama y poco a poco nos fuimos sacando la ropa, volver a ver su cuerpo me enloquecía la amaba tanto ,nos volvimos a besar cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron y sentimos la calor me entregue a ella. habían pasado unos minutos después de que hiciéramos el amor y aun seguía recostado al lado de la mujer que amo sin imaginarme la respuesta que ella me iba a dar**  
_

_-beryl te amo -le susurre al oído_

_-enserio-me contesto riéndose eso no me gusto-yo solo te utilice para demostrarte que yo puedo conseguir lo que yo quiera estoy muy feliz con malachite el si que es un hombre no tu_

_-como te atreviste-le grite furioso-eres de lo peor vístete y vete de mi apartamento ya y devuélveme las malditas llaves_

_-me voy por que yo quiero no por que tu me lo digas pero las llaves me las quedo yo-me dice riéndose sus palabras me dolieron _

_**beryl se fue de mi apartamento con sus cosas, y yo me quede deshecho como pudo ser capaz de utilizarme solo jugo conmigo lo peor es que yo me entregue a ella por amor y ella lo hizo por jugar es una cualquiera y hoy me doy cuenta pero aún así la amo,cuando vi la botella de whisky empece a beber me quería olvidar de lo que hice como pude ser tan estúpido y entregarme otra vez a ella después de lo que me hizo con mi amigo malachite ese que alguna vez lo ayude y el me las paga acostándose con la mujer que amo y ahora están juntos, el día que se entere mi hermana rei le partirán el corazón ella esta enamorada del.**  
_

_**en la casa tenou:**_

_**no se nada de mi hermana y eso me preocupa llame a los estados unidos y me dijeron que no se encuentra pero yo no les creo ellos son capaces a hacerle algo así que decidí volver llamar pues mi voz no me la reconocen a cambiado en estos tres últimos años,cogí el teléfono y marque a la casa de los tsukino en los estados unidos**_

_-buenos días casa de los tsukino-me hablo esa señora la que dice ser mi madre_

_-buenos días soy yaten kou y estaba buscando a serena-les mentí con el nombre no les podía decir que era yo_

_-no sabemos nada de ella así que deje de molestarnos-me dijo la señora y me colgó el teléfono_

_**esa llamada no me gusto nada es la tercera que hago y siempre tengo la misma respuesta, el detective que contrate tampoco sabe nada de ella parece como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, así que solo me quedaba una opción y era viajar a los estados unidos en busca de mi hermana si hace falta me la traeré aun que mi padre no quiera, el problema es como le haré al llegar si encuentro a mi hermana, pues los únicos que saben que no soy hijo único es andrew y darien pero nunca les dije como se llama mi dulce hermanita ellos nunca me lo preguntaron. estuve pensando unos minutos mas y lo decidí llame a una agencia de viajes y le dije que quería un vuelo para los estados unidos cuanto antes la respuesta que obtuve es para dentro de dos semanas antes no había así que dentro de dos semanas me iré para los estados unidos en busca de serena y la traeré conmigo aunque ella me odie cuando me vea pero no quiero que la maltraten mas.**  
_

_**mientras tanto una linda jovencita estaba a llegar al parque el que ahora es su hogar**_

_**y aquí estoy llegando al parque que por ahora es mi hogar busque al señor que e visto esta mañana y allí estaba sentado en la misma banca que yo lo había visto dormir esta mañana ,me acerque a el con un poco de miedo por si me hacía algo y empecé a hablar con el**_

_-buenas noches-le dije muy educadamente-gracias por lo de esta mañana-le dije agradeciéndole el gesto que tuvo conmigo_

_-buenas noches señorita-me dijo el señor-fue un placer aun que me gustaría tener unas mantas y así estabas mas calentita _

_-no se preocupe por mi y como se llama usted le pregunte_

_-mi nombre es kengi tsukino señorita y el suyo me pregunto-su apellido me dejo paralizada y solo le pude decir mi nombre apenas podía hablar-me llamo serena_

_**cuando el señor me dijo su apellido no lo podía creer acaso sería un familiar mio que esta en una situación igual que la mía sin hogar pero mi padre no tiene hermanos a lo mejor es una coincidencia mi padre me dijo que no tenía familia en ninguna parte de japón lo mas seguro es que sea una simple coincidencia **_

_**ya había pasado una hora y el señor era muy agradable decidí acostarme a dormir en esa banca que ahora era mi cama espero que mi hijo pueda tener un sitio en donde dormir **_

_**continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**notas de la autora:gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho acepto todo tipo de criticas sin ven algún fallo que pueda mejor díganmelo muchas gracias por seguir mi historia acá les dejo otro capítulo.**_

_**pvo de serena:**_

_**Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy viviendo en este parque mi relación con el señor kengi va mejorando es como el padre que nunca tuve me trata como a su propia hija también e conseguido un trabajo limpiando autos en la zona baja de tokio no es mucho y a veces ni siquiera me pagan lo poco que gano es para comer, estas dos semanas fueron muy difíciles para mi.**_

_**flashback:**_

_**hacía dos semanas atrás había conocido a kengi un señor de unos 47 años de pelo negro y ojos azules en la misma situación que la mia, el día que lo conoci no lo podía creer el es un tsukino como yo. **_

_**el día que lo conocí me acoste en la fria banca que ahora es mi cama pensando en como podía ser posible. no podía conciliar el sueño en mi mente venia ese señor kengi stukino esa persona que me tapo con aquellos cartones la pasada noche me quede a dormir pensando en mi hijo y en ese señor que se me hace extraño que tenga el mismo apellido que yo. Al día siguiente allí lo vi a mi lado y me asuste ese señor estaba sentado a mi lado acariciando mis cabellos dorados me asuste y aparte sus manos de mi cabello **_

_-que hace-le pregunte toda asustada alejandome de el y sacando su mano de mi cabello_

_-lo siento señorita-me respondió el señor kengi muy apenado_

_-por que me estabas tocando mi cabello que es lo que quieres- le pregunte toda asustada_

_-no intentaba hacerle nada señorita perdóneme por la asustar- solo que usted me recuerda a mi difunta esposa selene-_

_**en ese momento quede paralizada como yo le podía recordar a su mujer nunca lo había visto en mi vida y ni siquiera somos familia me dio mucha lástima verlo como me miraba su cara demostraba tristeza y asombro por mi parecido con selene**_

_-eso es imposible señor que yo me parezca a una señora que jamas e conocido y que no tengo ningún lazo de sangre con ella-le respodí toda asombrada por lo que había escuchado_

_-ya lo se señorita pero quiero que veas estas dos fotos y así me comprenderas-me dijo el señor kengi buscando en sus pantalones las dos fotos que lleva de su mujer_

_**cuando encontró las fotos me las paso una era la señora selene embarazada de unos 8 meses al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba un niño de apenas cuatro años rubio de ojos azules y al lado derecho el señor kengi muy feliz al lado de su familia, pero la foto que mas me asombro fue una de la señora selene con catorce años cuando la vi quede paralizada pareciera como si me tomaran a mi misma una foto su cabello era de oro idéntico al mio sus ojos azules como el cielo, su piel blanca como la nieve la verdad era preciosa pero lo que no entiendo es como me puedo parecer tanto a esta señora.**_

_-no entiendo señor como puedo parecerme tanto a su esposa somos idénticas-le dije aun asombrada mirando la arrugada foto que el guardaba en sus pantalones_

_-yo tampoco lo comprendo señorita en un momento pensé que podrías ser mi hija la que nunca conocí por culpa de mi hermano_

_-su hija -me quede sin palabras _

_**le explique al señor kengi que yo tenía unos padres aun que nunca me trataran bien son mis padres y que yo no soy la hija que el esta buscando, me dio mucha lastima y le conté lo que me paso que estoy embarazada y mis padres me echaron de casa,el sintió lastima por mi y me apoyo eso fue lo que mas me asombró me dijo que mis padres no sabían lo que hacían pero que algún día iban a recapacitar, en algún momento deseé ser la hija de kengi pero eso solo era un sueño, el me abrazo y me apoyo ojala mi padre me diera ese cariño alguna vez. después de estar abrazada a kengi llorando le pregunte que fue lo que le paso a el y la verdad me sorprendí.**_

_**su hermano le había robado a su familia en un trágico accidente que tuvieron hace 15 años el mismo día que yo nací el 30 de junio de 1997. la señora selene iba con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años en el auto de la familia le faltaban unas semanas para dar a luz pero en ese momento no vio un camión acercarse y se estrello, ellos se salvaron y la bebe que llevaba en su vientre fue nacida por cesaría para salvarle su vida. pero lo peor es que su esposa y su hijo perdieron la memoria en ese trágico accidente. el hermano de kengi siempre estuvo enamorado de la señora selene cuando supo que tanto ella como su hijo habían perdido la memoria y que lo mas seguro que jamas recuperarían les robo a las personas que mas quería a su esposa y a sus dos hijos pasándose el por el padre de los niños y el esposo de selene. y lo peor no solo fue eso también le saco todo el dinero, ellos compartían negocios pero según tengo entendido su hermano lo odiaba y quería verlo arruinado, eso me dolía es un hombre tan bueno el siempre busco a sus hijos pero nunca los logro encontrar, pero lo peor fue cuando se entero que su esposa fue asesinada hace 12 años allí perdió todas las esperanzas y su vida fue a peor me dio tanta lástima verlo así estaba llorando y le dije que si mi hijo llega a ser una niña le pondré selene en honor a su mujer.**_

_** después de estar hablando de nuestras vidas durante unas horas decidí ir buscar trabajo pero la verdad no tuve suerte me recomendaron ir por la zona baja de tokio.**_

_** cuando llegé a la zona baja de tokio mi corazón se entristeció niños de 7 años lavando autos para ayudar a su familia, yo no quería esto para mi hijo pero que podré hacer si no tengo estudios por que mi padre me echo de casa y tuve que dejar mis estudios en los estados unidos y al venirne a vivir a tokio no los pude retomar por las condiciones en las que vivo.**_

_**cuando vi a ese pequeño trabajando se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos y le pregunte que hacía un niño tan chiquito trabajando de vez de estar estudiando**_

_-hola pequeño que hace un niño como tu trabajando-le pregunte a ese niño de no tenía mas de 6 años de edad_

_-les estoy ayudando a mis padres para tener dinero para comer-me respondió ese lindo niño _

_**me partieron el corazón esas palabras si alguna vez consigo salir de aquí ayudara a los mas necesitados**_

_**así que le pregunte a un pequeño quienes eras sus jefes y me dijeron que eran ellos mismos en ese momento cogí una esponja y un cubo y empecé a limpiar los autos que estaban estacionados.**_

_**ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba trabajando en la zona baja de tokio mi vida era desastrosa, a veces los conductores se intentaban propasar conmigo, o no me pagaban y lo peor fue cuando conocí a unos muchachos al principio me parecían buenos pero el día que les dije que estaba embarazada me empezaron a insultar por estar embarazada a mi corta edad.**__**A veces pienso que le que me dijo zafiro es cierto ningún hombre te querrá con un hijo de otro.**_

_****__**siempre le llegaba llorando a kengi y el me abrazada y siempre me decía todo va estar bien pequeña, es tan bueno conmigo que deseaba que mi padre alguna vez me tratase así. Los días pasaban y yo seguía trabajando en la zona baja de tokio odiaba ese trabajo y muchas veces no me llegaba el dinero para comer,un día cuando salía de mi trabajo pase por unos comerciales de la cuidad de tokio y vi en los televisores de una tienda que en dos días habrá una fuerte tormenta de nieve que azotara a esta gran ciudad.**_

_****__****__**flashback:**_

_****__****__**y hoy es el gran día de la tormenta de nieve que azotara tokio y yo tengo que ir a trabajar para poder comer,cuando salí para mi trabajo kengi me dijo que nos veríamos en el metro para abrigarnos de esta gran tormenta que allí hay mucha gente como nosotros que no tienen hogar. **_

_****__****__**estaba llegando a mi trabajo cuando me acorde que yo no se donde queda la estación de metro y no me acorde de preguntárselo a kengi. Ya habían pasado unas horas y ya había termino de limpiar autos hoy fue un día horrible lo que gane no me llega ni para comer. cuando salí de mi trabajo ya apenas podía caminar por el fuerte viento que había y me fui al parque al que ahora es mi hogar. cuando llegue estaba ya todo teñido de blanco, me senté en la nieve y apoye mi espalda aun árbol. no paraba de nevar y el fuerte viento que había me asustaba aun mas .mi cabello ahora era blanco por la nieve, ya no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo estaba helada, en ese momento me caí desmayada siendo tapada por una gran capa de nieve que caía sobre mi cuerpo.**_

_****__****__**pov de haruka:**_

**_Hace dos semanas que no se nada de mi dulce hermanita y eso me preocupa mi padre es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa._**

**_Por eso había decidido hace dos semanas coger un billete y irme a los estados unidos en busca de serena para traerla conmigo para tokio el problema es como reacione ella cuando sepa que estoy vivo tal vez me odie esa es mi gran pregunta._**

**_ y hoy es el gran día, ya había embarcado en el avión hace cuatro horas antes de que cerraran el aeropuerto por la gran tormenta que esta azotando tokio a estas horas._**

**_Lo que mas miedo tengo es de como reacione mi padre cuando me vea después de lo que le hice hace tres años._**

**_Flashback:_**

**_Hace tres años atrás yo tenia 16 años venia de la preparatoria muy contento por mis calificaciones,cuando llegé a mi casa sentí unos ruidos extraños y eso me preocupo cuando subí las escaleras y escuche de donde provenían esos ruidos me asuste venían de la alcoba de serena y eche a correr haber lo que pasaba, cuando abrí la puerta de su alcoba no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos,mi hermana estaba golpeada muy fuerte algunas de sus heridas le sangraban, pero lo que mas me asusto es que no se movía estaba drogada mi padre la había drogado, estaba semiinconsciente en su cama con los ojos casi en blanco y mi padre l_****_a intento violar_**

**_ cuando vi todo eso no se lo que me paso por mi mente corrí a la biblioteca de la casa y cogí un arma que tenía mi padre guardada y le dispare para defender a mi hermana y que no le pusiera una sucia mano encima._**

**_Habían pasado unos días en el hospital tanto mi padre como mi hermana se salvaron pero lo peor llego cuando entre en la habitación de mi padre me amenazo me dijo que no me enviaría a la cárcel con la condición de que me vaya muy lejos de aquí, o si no que mataría a serena o la haría desaparecer de mi vida para que yo jamas la pudiera encontrar y que a ella le dirá que había muerto para que jamas me buscase, así que lo obedecí sabía que mi padre era capaz de cualquier cosa._**

_**Cuando salí de la habitación de mi padre fui a** **la de serena para verla por última vez parecía un ángel durmiendo tenia tan solo 12 años, pero gracias a las drogas que le suministro mi padre ella no se acuerda de lo que paso ese día. me acerque a la cama donde estaba serena acostada y me despedí de ella le prometí que cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad vendría a por ella,le di un beso en la frente y me despide de ella por última vez.**_

**_cuando salí de la habitación de serena me fui directo para el aeropuerto a comprar mi billete para volver a tokio,a mi padre jamas le dije a donde iba ya que yo por dinero no me tenía que preocupar ya que yo tengo mi propio dinero, a las escondidas de mi padre soy el gran haruka tenou el corredor de autos mas famoso de la historia con tan solo 16 años. _**

**_pero cuando tenía que ser haruka tenou me tenía que disfrazar ponía una peluca negra y unas lentes para no ser reconocido por nadie y menos por mi padre el nunca entendió mi afición por los autos y se lo desobedecía me golpeaba. los únicos que sabían de mis dos vidas eran mis dos mejores amigos andrew y darien que muchas veces me venían haber correr en las carreras de autos . mi padre no quería que los viese y no entendía por que pero yo siempre me salia con la mía ._**

**_los que mas me preocupaba era mi hermana como como iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora que yo no la puedo proteger._**

**_Fin del flashback:_**

**_Y eso fue lo que paso me siento como un asesino y debería de ir a la cárcel y no me haber separar de mi hermana, pero yo creo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo._**

**_cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad cambie mi apellido no quería ser un tsukino y recordar cada momento a mi padre lo odio por como nos trato a mi y a mi hermana. El día que la encuentre le diré toda la verdad por que aun hay mas cosas que ella desconoce._****_ estos tres años separados de serena fueron horribles estoy deseando volverla a ver._**

**_aun me acuerdo el día que llegara a tokio hace tres años estaba muy mal por abandonar a mi hermana pero mis amigos siempre me ayudaron y las hermanas de andrew y darien se transformaron en mi segunda familia no entiendo por que nunca las había conocido antes a hotaru a rei y a mina a ellas tres las había conocido _****_hace tres años._**

**_ cuando serena y yo eramos pequeños teníamos prohibido andar en el mismo grupo de amigos, mi padre a mi me mando a un internado a las afueras de tokio .a mi hermana nunca la dejo juntarse con niños solo se podía juntar con niñas eso nunca lo entendí a nosotros dos muchas veces nos tenían encerrados sin poder salir a jugar mientras que los otros niños jugaban en las calles, nuestra infancia fue horrible tanto en tokio como en los estados unidos. y ahora voy nervioso esperando la reacción de mi padre cuando me vea solo me quedan tres horas para que el avión aterrize en el aeropuerto de los estados unidos._**

**_pvo de darien:_**

_**Ya han pasado dos semanas y mi vida a cambiado bastante todolos días aparezco con una mujer diferente en mi cama pero en cada una de esas mujeres veo la cara de beryl,no voy a negar que aun la amo, pero la jugada que me hizo el día que vino a buscar sus cosas fue lo que me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser y no confiar en una mujer.**_

_** desde que beryl jugo conmigo empece a beber pero gracias a mi hermana rei que me ayudo a salir adelante empece a salir a las discotecas y allí fue donde empece a conocer bastantes mujeres que las traía siempre a mi cama,cuando iba ir a coger un vaso de whisky sentí el timbre de mi apartamento en ese momento pensé a quién se le podía ocurrir salir de casa con esta tormenta de nieve que esta cayendo .cuando fui abrir no lo podía creer era mi hermana rei tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba toda cubierta de nieve cuando la invite pasar me dio una cachetada.**_

_-rei que te te pasa-le pegunte a mi hermana mientras me tocaba mi mejilla por la cachetada que me dio _

_-como pudistes darien por que me lo ocultastes-me pregunto mi hermana rei llorando_

_-de que hablas rei-_

_de que me ocultaste que la zorra de beryl esta con malachite por que me lo ocultaste dímelo-me pregunto mi dulce hermana_

_-lo siento rei no te quería hacer daño perdóname por favor pero pasa y tomas un te caliente_

_-no te perdono sabes que darien gracias a ti hice el mayor ridículo le dije que lo amaba y el me seguía el juego sabes _

_-que-no puedo creer lo que me dices rei_

_-pues creeme darien te odio y lo peor fue verlos besarse sabes como me senti lo sabes_

_-lo siento rei pero no quería verte así como estas ahora_

_**mi hermana estaba destrozada y en ese momento se fue llorando no podía dejarla ir sola por las calles con la tormenta que estaba cayendo así que salí detrás de ella y empece a buscarla por toda las calles de la ciudad. no la encontraba y cada vez me sentía mas mal por no se lo contar, hasta que escuche un grito que venía del parque que esta a 20 minutos de mi apartamento cuando llegue vi a mi hermana en estado de shock, en el suelo había una joven tirada sobre la nieve estaba inconsciente, estaba toda cubierta de nieve cuando la vi me asuste y me acerque a ella para mirar si estaba viva como futuro médico le tome su pulso y era muy débil así que decidimos llevarla a un hospital.**_

_**cuando llegamos al hospital la joven chica fue atendida por los médicos de urgencias mientras que yo y mi hermana nos quedamos en la sala de espera hasta que viniera algún familiar y explicarle lo que paso pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la respuesta de mi hermana.**  
_

_-ella es serena-dijo mi hermana llorando_

_-quien es serena-le pregunte a mi hermana cuando vi que empezaba a llorar por esa joven_

_-mi amiga de la infancia hace 9 años que no la veo pero no entiendo por que nunca me dijo que volvería a tokio por eso no sabía nada de ella en todo este tiempo_

**_cuando vi así a mi hermana se me partió el corazón y la abrace olvidándonos de lo que paso en la puerta de mi apartamento, lo que mas me sorprendió es que mi hermana la reconociera si hace nueve años que no se veían pero rei siempre tuvo muy buena memoria aun que no vea a una amiga en años siempre se acuerda de ella pero tenían 6 años cuando su amiga serena se fue._**

**_ya habían pasado dos horas y no logramos contactar con ningún familiar que serena tuviese en tokio, mi hermana había llamaba a sus padres a los estados unidos pero le dijeron que ella se fue por su propia voluntad y que se las arregle ella sola y eso me dolió que clase de padres tiene esa joven. ese momento apareció un doctor para decirnos el diagnóstico de serena. _**

_-sois ustedes los familiares de la señorita serena tsukino-nos pregunto el doctor_

_-no somos doctor,somos sus amigos que tiene mi amiga-pregunto mi hermana_

_-su amiga tiene principios de una hipotermia leve tanto la vida de ella como la de su hijo corren peligro_

_**continuara...**  
_

_**cronologí**__**a de la historia:**_

_**-serena tuvo que dejar sus estudios en los estados unidos por que la echaron de casa y a vivir en tokio en medio de la pobreza no los pudo retomar **_

_**-en la historia aun están a finales del 2012 pero pronto ya haré las navidades en la historia...**_

_**-el vuelo de haruka a los estados unidos le puse como mínimo 7 horas pero en la realidad de japón a los estados unidos son 14 horas.**_

_**lo siento por no actualizar antes pero tuve un problema y no lo pude subir antes**_

_**gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi historia se les quiere**_

_**si no entienden alguna cosa me pueden preguntar **_

_**besos a todos mis lectores**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**notas de la autora:muchas gracias por sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia besos a todos.**_

_**pvo de Darien**_

**_Cuando el doctor nos digo que Serena estaba entre la vida y la muerte y que podría perder a su hijo mi hermana se derrumbo cayo al suelo llorando tenía su cabeza a pollada en sus piernas y las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas, me puse de rodillas en el suelo al lado de ella y la abrace con toda las fuerzas para darle ánimos en este momento y intente tranquilizarla._**

**_-_**_por favor Rei no llores mas vas a ver que todo va a estar bien-le dije tranquilizandola_

_-no me digas que todo va astar bien acaso no escuchaste el doctor tu que estas estudiando medicina no me mientas dime la verdad tendrían posibilidades de salvarse los dos_

**_Esa respuesta me dolio no sabía que le decir a mi hermana no le quería dar falsas esperanzas pero aun así le dije una aun que no estaba muy convencido_**

_-te prometo como futuro médico que ellos se salvaran-le dije no muy convencido a mi dulce hermana_

**_Me dolía darle falsas esperanzas a mi hermana no se si me creyo en ese momento la levante del suelo y la senté en los sillones de la sala de espera mientras que lloraba en mi hombro._**

**_Después de que pasasen unos minutos mi hermana se tranquilizo y me dijo aun llorando que por favor llamara a Mina la hermana de Andrew ella también era su amiga de la infancia,así lo hice cogí mi celular sin separarme de mi hermana y mi dispuse a llamar Mina, cuando la llame no me cogió así que llame a su hermano cuando le explique lo que paso a Andrew me dijo que iba a buscar a su hermana y que dentro de media hora estarían en el hospital._**

**_Ya había pasado media hora y mi hermana segía sentada en el mismo lugar que yo la sente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro su mirada parecía perdida y sus ojos los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar en ese momento llegaron Mina y Andrew_**

**_Cuando llegaron Mina venía agarrada a su hermano llorando cuando vio a mi hermana la fue a abrazar en ese momento Andrew me pregunto que paso_**

_-que le paso a la amiga de mi hermana-me pregunto Andrew_

_-lo único que se amigo es que la encontramos tirada en la nieve inconsciente no se el tiempo que llebaba allí lo único que se es que tiene una hipotermia leve y que ella y el bebe estan graves-le dije a andrew_

_-ojala se recupere pronto y no pierda a su bebe-me dijo Andrew un poco triste_

**_Le pregunte si la conocía y me dijo que no, solo sabe que es amiga de su hermana pero nada mas, a Andrew y a mi nos parecia raro que no la conocieramos cuando eramos pequeños pero segun le dijo Mina a Andrew sus padres no eran buenos muchas veces la tenían encerrada a ella y a su hermano, después de lo que me dijo Andrew nos acercamos a tranquilizar a nuestras hermanas y de paso le pregunte a Mina lo que me dijo su hermano_**

_-Mina sabes como podemos contactar con el hermano de Serena-le pregunte a Mina mientras le limpiaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos_

_-lo siento Darien el hermano de Serena murio hace tres años-me dijo Mina mientras se abrazaba a mi hermana _

**_esas palabras me dieron lástima pobre joven lo que tubo que sufrir y lo que esta sufriendo ahora para salvar su vida_**

**_Habian pasado dos días y Mina y mi hermana no salían del hospital el estado de Serena era el mismo de hace dos días_**

_-por favor chicas vayanse a casa a descansar-les dije a Mina y a mi hermana que llevan dos días sin separase del hospital_

_-no queremos Darien nos quedaremos acá hasta que reacione nuestra amiga-me dijo mi hermana con los ojos rojos de llorar_

**_Ellas dos no se querían separar del hospital por si había algún cambio en el estado de Serena._**

**_Fui a hablar con el doctor que la esta atendiendo ya que es el hijo del dueño del hospital y también el dueño de mi universidad de medicina, le pregunte sobre el estado de Serena y me dijo que al estar embarazada su situación es mas delicada están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarle la vida a los dos, le pregunte si podría pasar a verla al principio me dijo que no pero le suplique que me dejase pasar necesitaba saber que tal estaba la amiga de mi hermana _**

**_Así que después de diez minutos intentando convencerlo me dejo pasar, cuando entre a su habitación allí estaba ella inconsciente llena de aparatos cuando me acerque a la cama para mirarla parecía que estaba durmiendo me dio tanta lástima verla así me senté en una silla al lado de su cama y le toque su mano para saber cual era su temperatura corporal en ese momento sentí que ella empezaba a mover sus dedos y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos cuando los abrió me parecieron los ojos mas bonitos que e visto en toda mi vida pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que me miraba un poco extraño en ese momento la joven hablo _**

_-Zafiro-me dijo esa joven dejándome sorprendido estaría confundida pensé-_

**_Pvo de Haruka_**

**_Ya hace dos días que llegue a los Estados Unidos el mismo día que llegue fui para el hotel a descansar en estos dos dias solo fui a mi antigua casa pero ni rastro de ella vigilaba esa casa casi todo el tiempo pero nunca via entrar o salir a mi hermana así que ayer me decidí y llame a la puerta cuando sentí unos pasos deseaba que fuera Serena pero mi sonrisa se borro aver a esa señora_**

_-buenos días que se le ofrece-me dijo la señora Tsukino_

_-buenos días señora estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino_

**_cuando le dije el nombre de mi hermana lo primero que hizo fue cerrarme la puerta pero no le deje quería una explicación después de discutir con ella me dijo que Serena no vive en esta casa y que dejemos de molestar preguntando por ella_**

**_no entendía esa reacción y aun me preocupe mas si mi hermana no vive en la casa de mi padre en donde vive no se si me estaban mintiendo o diciendo la verdad así que empecé a llamar a los hospitales pero no obtuve resultado ella no estaba en ninguno la busque por muchos lugares y ni rastro de ella y solo me quedaba un lugar a donde ir y era a la empresa de mi padre._**

**_así que hoy voy ir a la empresa de mi padre a preguntarle por ella y asta que sepa en donde esta de Serena no me pienso ir,_**

**_me puse un pantalón vaquero negro una camisa azul cielo, mi peluca negro y las lentes, me eche un poco de perfume y salí directo a la empresa de mi padre,_**

**_cuando llegue le pregunte a la secretaría de mi padre por el señor Tsukino_**

_-buenos días Berjerite, esta el señor Kelvin Tsukino en su oficina-le pregunte muy educadamente a su secretaria_

_-si señor pero tiene usted cita-me pregunto la secretaria_

_-no pero es urgente y el ya sabía que iba a venir déjame darle la sorpresa_

_-entonces pase señor-me dijo su secretaria_

**_le agradecí a la secretaria que me dejase pasar espero que luego no tenga problemas por mi culpa, cuando vi a mi padre en su escritorio trabajando me daba ganas de golpearlo pero yo no soy violento como lo es el en ese momento el se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí pero no me reconoció_**

_-quien es usted-me pregunto mi padre un poco molesto_

_-acaso no me reconoce le pregunte irónicamente_

_-no y no me hagas llamar a seguridad-me dijo mi padre_

_-si llamas a seguridad yo diré un par de cosas de ti papá_

**_cuando le llame papá se quedo helado no se imaginaba que me iba a volver a ver en ese momento me saque la peluca negra dejando ver mi pelo dorado y mis ojos azules iguales a los de mi hermana._**

_-que haces acá Haruka no te acuerdas de nuestro trato-me grito mi padre_

_-que trato papá tu me amenazaste con matar a mi hermana o hacerla desaparecer-_

_-si no me disparases nada de esto pasaría hijo_

_-y que quisieras que hiciese drogaste a mi hermana,la golpeaste y casi la violas que querías que te ayudase o que-le grite-_

_-no sería mala idea-me dijo mi padre_

_**en ese momento me hirvió la sangre lo iba a golpear pero el me detuvo **_

_-no te atrevas Haruka sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz-me decía mi padre mientras tenía mi brazo agarrado_

_-y que me piensas hacer golpearme como lo hacías hace años dime-le grite_

_-no me provoques dime a que veniste a los Estados Unidos-me grito mi papá_

_-vine a buscar a mi hermana donde esta_

_-estará en casa o con sus amigas-me dijo mi papá_

_-no me mientas-le grite fui a tu casa y esa señora me dijo que ya no vive allí_

_-no quiero que le llames esa señora ella es tu madre-me dijo mi padre_

_-esa señora no es mi madre y tu lo sabes muy bien ella es la hermana de mi verdadera madre y cuando encuentre a Serena le pienso decir toda la verdad donde esta mi hermana dime-le grite a mi padre_

_-jámas te pienso decir en donde esta oíste y no te atrevas a decirle la verdad a Serena por que sabes muy bien la amenaza que te eche cuando eras solo un niño_

_-eres de lo peor como te atreves a volverme amenazar si quieres que me vaya dime donde esta Serena_

_-eso jámas te lo pienso decir solo se que ella se fue con su novio se embarazo de uno de la calle y el le hizo el favor de hacerse cargo del niño-me dijo mi padre mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos_

_-me estas mintiendo papá ella jámas se embarazaría de cualquiera te exijo que me digas donde esta_

_-tu no eres nadie para esejirme nada y ya te dije que no lo se pero solo te digo una cosa como te atrevas a decirle algo haré que desaparezca del mapa sabes que tengo contactos y puedo hacer desaparecer lo que yo quiera_

_-no te atrevas a tocarla que quieres hacer como hiciste con la noticia de que mi verdadera madre asesinada y nunca se supo quien fue y que la gente piensa que esa mujer es mi madre-le grite aun más-_

_-cállate Haruka yo amaba a tu madre y eso es cosa del pasado no quiero que la vuelvas a nombrar oíste y lárgate de aquí y no me molestes mas si quieres saber de tu hermana búscala pero a mi no me molestes mas -me grito mi padre-_

_-me voy pero como sepa que le hiciste algo no me importa que seas mi padre-lo amenace volví a poner la peluca y las lentes y me fui de su oficina_

_**cuando salí de su oficina estaba furioso no obtuve ninguna respuesta en donde podría estar mi hermana y eso me preocupaba y lo peor es que creo que mi padre sabe algo pero no me lo dice lo conozco muy bien y algo oculta lo peor es que me recordó a mi madre era tan buena mujer si supiera la falta que me hace en estos momentos ella me ayudaría a buscara Serena, nunca le pude decir la verdad a mi hermana mi padre me amenazo pero no me quiero recordar, el día que la encuentre le diré toda la verdad ya no le tengo miedo a mi padre yo protegeré a mi hermana con mi propia vida.**  
_

_**pvo de Serena**_

_**estaba como dormida me sentía calentita y sobre todo me parecía como si estuviera en una cama tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos cuando sentí que una mano me estaba tocando empece a mover mis dedos y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos al principio veía borroso y no sabía donde estaba solo escuchaba unos sonidos y no sabía de donde provenían cuando logre ver bien vi a un hombre que se parecía a Zafiro y en un momento pensaba que era el y dije lo primero que vino a mi mente **_

_-Zafiro-le llame a ese joven que se le parecía_

_-lo siento señorita esta usted confundida yo no soy Zafiro-me dijo ese joven que se me parecía a el_

_-quien eres-le pregunte un poco asustada_

_-me llamo Darien Chiba mi hermana y yo la encontramos y la trajimos a un hospital_

_-gracias por me traer me gustaría agradecerle a su hermana también y mi hijo dime como esta mi hijo-le pregunte asustada y llorando_

_-tranquila por favor no te pongas así le harás mal a tu hijo por que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo puedes tener un aborto_

_-no ,no yo no quiero perder a mi hijo por favor e luchado mucho por el-le decía llorando mientras ese joven me tranquilizaba_

_-tranquila por favor a mi hermana le gustaría verte ella te reconoció_

_- tu hermana me conoce-le pregunte a ese joven_

_-claro que si no te acuerdas de Rei Chiba_

_-Rei claro que si entonces tu eres su hermano-le pregunte a ese joven_

_-claro que si las voy avisar también esta acá Mina espero que te acuerdes también de ella_

_-claro que me acuerdo gracias por me ayudar-le dije a ese joven_

_**Ese joven salió en busca de Rei y Mina, tenía tantas ganas de verlas hacía nueve años que no las veía y solo hablaba por teléfono aun que mi padre me controlase.**_

_**mi sorpresa fue cuando las vi entrar por la puerta tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y al lado de ellas venían Darien y Andrew,pero mi sorpresa mayor fue ver a Mina ella era esa chica de la cafetería donde me dieran de comer ella es la hermana de Andrew,Mina también se quedo sorprendida cuando me vio**_

_-tu eres la chica de la cafetería-me dijo Mina sorprendida_

_-como es posible que no la reconocieras -le dijo Rei a Mina _

_-lo siento Rei hace nueve años que no la veo yo no tengo tan buena memoria como tienes tu-le dijo Mina a Rei defendiéndose _

_-Rei déjala estar-la interrumpí-yo tampoco la reconocí cuando fui a la cafetería de ella y su hermano_

_-y que tal te encuentras-me pregunto Mina_

_-un poco mareada y me duele la cabeza-le dije a Mina respondiéndole a su pregunta_

_-y nos puedes explicar lo que te paso-me pregunto Rei_

_-iba caminando por el parque y me cogió la tormenta de nieve-les mentí no quería decirles la verdad_

_-no nos mientas Serena-me dijo Rei-intentamos localizar algún familiar que tuvieras en Tokio y no lo logramos y llamamos a tus padres y ellos nos dijeron que te fuiste de tu casa por tu propia voluntad_

_**no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando como mis padres se atrevieron a decir que yo me fui por mi propia voluntad si fue mi padre el que me echo de casa**  
_

_-eso es mentira Rei-le dije casi llorando_

_-entonces que paso Serena -me pregunto Rei_

_-les mentí lo siento mucho yo no me fui de mi casa por mi propia voluntad mis padres me echaron de casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada y me pagaron un billete a Tokio y todo este tiempo estuve viviendo en ese parque donde me encontrasteis por que no tengo familia en Tokio perdonarme por vos mentir-le dije llorando_

_**En ese momento sentí como me abrazaban eran mis dos amigas Mina y Rei las adoro ellas me perdonaron por les mentir,Mina me dijo que si supiera que era yo la chica que fue pedir trabajo a la cafetería de su familia que ella y su hermano me ayudarían y el también me dio su apoyo.**_

_**cuando se separaron de mi lado sentí como ellos cuatro me miraban con lástima por lo que me estaba pasando yo no quería eso yo no quería darle lástima a nadie y que va a pasar ahora que ellos saben que estoy viviendo en la calle.**_

_**continuara...**_

_**lo siento por tardar en actualizar me costo mucho escribir este capítulo **_

_**muchas gracias por leer mi historia**_

_**acepto todo el tipo de criticas**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**notas de la autora:muchas gracias por rus rewiews me animan mucho para continuar la historia aquí les dejo este capítulo**_

_**pvo de Darien**_

_**cuando Serena nos dijo que sus padres la echaron de casa sentí bastante lástima por ella mi hermana y Mina la abrazaron para animarla y le dieron bastantes ánimos yo no sabía que decirle permanecía callado.**_

_** cuando ellas se separaron de Serena nosotros cuatro nos quedamos a mirar para ella con lástima y por la manera que nos mirava ella creo que no le gustaba que la miraramos así**_

_-por favor dejénme de mirar así-nos dijo Serena-no quiero que sientan lástima por mi_

_-lo sentimos Serena-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo _

_**en ese momento mi hermana y Mina me sacaron de la habitación de Serena**_

_-Darien la tenemos que ayudar y se me ocurrió una idea en nuestra casa ya somos muchos y tu vives tu solo y estas estudiando medicina se podría ir a vivir contigo no quiero que este ella sola Darien por favor-me dijo mi hermana Rei_

_-no se Rei ya sabes que no estoy mucho en casa ella tiene que estar en vigilancia las 24 horas del día por su embarazo no se va a poder mover de su cama solo para ir al cuarto de baño y a comer-le dije a mi hermana_

_-por favor Darien-me suplico Mina- yo tampoco puedo meterla en nuestra casa sabes que yo y Andrew vivimos juntos y nuestro apartamento solo tiene dos habitaciones_

_-esta bien chicas ayudaré a Serena solo por que ustedes me lo piden pero no voy a dejar de hacer mi vida por que ella viva en mi apartamento me escucharon_

_-si Darien gracias-me dijeron Mina y Rei mientras me abrazaban_

**_cuando terminamos de hablar entramos a la habitación de Serena y le explicamos que se va a venir a vivir conmigo al principio se negaba nos decía que no quería ser una molestia para mi que yo tendría mi vida._**

**_Después de diez minutos logramos convencerla le dije que no sería ninguna molestia para mi y mas que le traería a mi nana Ikuko para que cuide de ella mientras yo no estoy,también le explique lo que me dijo el doctor que tendrá que estar dos semanas mas en el hospital y que después en el apartamento tendrá que estar acostada sin apenas moverse hasta que tenga por lo menos 6 meses de embarazo ya que su embarazo es de alto riesgo._**

**_pvo de Serena_**

**_cuando Darien me dijo que me iba ir a vivir con el al principio me negaba no lo conocía de nada y mas no quería ser una molestia para el y verlo a el me recordaba a Zafiro no se como voy hacer para sacarlo de mi corazón si llevo un hijo de el en mi vientre._**

**_después de que estuvieron diez minutos rompiéndome la cabeza lograron convencerme lo único que no me gustaba es que apenas me iba a poder mover cuando saliera del hospital por mi embarazo._**

**_ya habían pasado las dos semanas que tenía que estar en el hospital y hoy me voy a vivir con Darien dentro de media hora me darán el alta y el vendrá a por mi_**

**_en ese momento entraron mis amigas en mi habitación a traerme la ropa que me habían comprado para cambiarme en el hospital aun que no es lo único que me compraron en el apartamento de Darien aun tengo mas cosas_**

_-buenos días Serena que tal te encuentras-me preguntaron Mina y Rei_

_-feliz de que hoy me voy de este hospital-les conteste con una gran sonrisa_

_-te trajimos la ropa y calzado para que te pongas-me dijo Rei mientras me daba las cosas_

_-muchas gracias chicas-les dije mientras cojia mi ropa y me empezaba a cambiar_

**_les agradecí que me hubieran traído la ropa pero espero que al llegar la casa de Darien no se pasaran comprándome cosas ya que yo no tengo como pagarles nada. cuando abrí la bolsa en donde me traían la ropa empece a cambiarme puse unos leggings negros con un jersey blanco de cuello alto y unas botas negras sin tacón y me cepille mi cabello._**

_Ya habían pasado media hora y Darien acababa de llegar_

_-ya estas lista Serena-me peguntaba Darien mientras entraba por la puerta-_

_-si Darien ya nos podemos ir_

**_Cuando salimos del hospital a mi me llevaron en una silla de ruedas hasta el auto de Darien cuando llegamos al párking el me ayudo asentarme en el asiento del copiloto mientas Mina y Rei se sentaban en los asientos traseros._**

_**cuando salimos del párking del hospital iba mirando el lindo paisaje cuando en mi mente me vino la imagen del señor Kengi me preguntaba si me extrañara o si estaría bien lo que mas pena me daba es que mañana es noche buena y el la pasara solo.**_  
_**estaba pensando en Kengi hasta que me sacaron de mis pensamientos para decirme que ya llegáramos a nuestro destino.**_  
_**Darien me ayudo a bajar del auto cuando entramos en el edificio saludamos al portero y nos subimos en el elevador hasta la planta 7.**_

_**Cuando entramos en el apartamento de Darien estaba todo bien ordenado y limpio después de que entramos y nos acomodáramos Darien me empezó a enseñar todo el apartamento cundo me enseño mi habitación me encanto era amplia contaba con su propio cuarto de baño,y la cama era bastante amplia, en la esquina al lado de la ventana había un sofá de cuatro plazas de color blanco,también me tenía una televisión de 22 pulgadas y una play station3.**_

_**pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue mi armario entre Rei y Mina me enseñaron todo lo que me compraron y si digo la verdad se pasaron me compraron mucha ropa y calzado y hasta me compraron ropa de maternidad para cuando me crezca la barriga**_

_-que te parecio Serena-me pegunto Darien_

_-me encanto Darien muchas gracias por todo_

_-de nada Serena mañana vendrá Ikuko para presentártela ella se hará cargo de ti mientras yo no estoy,voy a comprar algo de comida para hacer de cenar hasta después-nos dijo Darien_

_-esta bien Darien hasta después-nos despedimos todas_

**_Cuando Darien salio me sente en el sofá de la habitación y regañe un poco a las chicas por me comprar demasiadas cosas _**

_-no te enfades amiga te compramos las cosas por que te hacian falta-me dijo Mina_

_-pero yo creo que os pasasteis chicas no me hacia falta un perfume ni joyas-les dije mientras fingia enfado _

_-no te enfades Serena, Mina tiene razón lo hicimos por tu bien por que sabiamos que te hacía falta y mas tomalo como un regalo de todo los cumpleaños que no estuvimos juntas y aun falta el regalo de navidad y lo que te traiga santa clous-me dijo Rei mientras me daba un abrazo para que se me pasara mi enojo_

_-que aun ai mas-grite- no chicas no puedo aceptar mas esto es demasiado yo no tengo como pagarles nada y ni siquiera les tengo un regalo-les dije un poco molesta mientras me levantaba del sofa_

_-no pasa nada Serena con tal de que tu esteas bien ese es nuestro mayor regalo y Mina esta de cuerdo conmigo_

**_Las dos me abrazaron y se sentaron a mi lado no pude hacer nada mas que aceptar los regalos que me tenían aun que no me gustase por que yo no les puedo regalar nada._**

**_La tarde paso entre juegos y risas ya iba a ser hora de cenar y las chicas para que no me sintiera sola con Darien cenaron con nosotros en mi habitación._**

_-aquí les traigo la cena-nos dijo Darien mientras Mina y Rei ponían 4 mesas plegables _

**_Nos sentamos todos en el sofá de mi habitación ya que era de cuatro plazas y cogíamos los cuatro_**

**_La cena estaba deliciosa la había preparado Darien, nos preparo un rico arroz con curry cuando terminamos de cenar quise ayudar a recoger pero no me dejaron ya que tenía que descansar así que cuando todos se despidieron de mi me puse el pijama y me eche a dormir._**

**_Al día siguiente me había despertado por el mediodía cuando mire el reloj ya eran las dos de la tarde así que decidí irme a dar una ducha cuando termine me puse algo de ropa y me volví a meter en la cama ya que no me podía mover por que mi embarazo es de alto riesgo y tengo que guardar reposo,así que encendí la televisión para haber se había algo interesante y en ese momento sentí que tocaban a mi puerta_**

_-buenas tardes Serena puedo pasar-me preguntaba Darien mientras entraba a mi habitación_

_-claro que si Darien pasa,y a que hora viene la señora para que la conozca-le pregunte a Darien_

_-la señora Ikuko ya llego esta en el salón, pero antes de que venga hablar contigo quería mirar si estabas despierta o si querías algo de comer_

_-no tengo hambre aun, dile que pase no la hagas esperar_

_**Darien salió de mi habitación y fue en busca de señora Ikuko cuando entraron a mi habitación pude ver a la señora era una mujer muy linda tenía unos 40 años su pelo era azul oscuro y sus ojos también eran azules. **  
_

_-buenas tardes señorita Tsukino-me dijo la señora_

_-buenas tardes señora pero por favor no me diga señorita llámame solo Serena_

_-esta bien como tu digas-me dijo la señora Ikuko mientras me echaba una sonrisa_

**_Darien le dio toda las indicaciones de como me tenía que cuidar y que cosas podía hacer y cuales no y que solo estaría a mi cargo cuando Darien no este en casa _**

**_ya habíamos pasado media hora hablando con la Señora y Darien me dejo a su cargo por que iba comprar la comida y un pastel para la cena de noche buena._**

**_ cuando llego de las compras la señora Ikuko le ayudo a preparar todo para la cena, y yo también quise ayudar ya que cocino desde los 12 años sobre todo en las fechas navideñas por que a mi mama no le gustaba cocinar y mi papá el no tocaba la cocina nada mas que para comer según mi papá el trabajo de la mujer es cocinar. _**

**_ pero Darien no me dejo hacer nada me dijo que tengo que descansar por el bien de mi hijo y que el y mas Ikuko se encargarían de todo, lo peor es ya estaba cansada de estar en la cama sin poder hacer nada y no se si aguantare tantos meses._**

**_Ya había llegado la hora de la cena Darien me había venido a buscar a mi habitación para que fuera al salón allí me presento a su familia pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que allí estaba Seiya el chico que conocí el día que llegue de los Estados Unidos todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Seiya me abrazo._**

**_ su familia es encantadora, su madre es una señora muy agradable se llama Setsuna ,su padre es un señor también muy agradable es alto y musculoso su cabello es negro y sus ojos azules como los de Darien,después conocí a su hermana pequeña Hotaru es una niña encantadora aun que no es tan niña es un año mas joven que yo, y después conocí a los Kou que son primos de los Chiba, a Seiya que ya lo conocía y a sus dos hermanos Taiki y Yaten._**

**_Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos todos en la mesa a esperar la cena,habían preparado _****SASHIMI, ****TERIYAKI,****TONKATSU****__****************__************__****************__****,****cuando terminamos de comer todo lo que habían preparado comenzamos con los postres había un pastel de fresas con nata y otro de chocolate**

**__************yo me había comido los dos postres estaban deliciosos y la cena fue bastante agradable me e reído bastante hacía años que no tenía una cena así creo que nunca siempre terminaba llorando pero desde hace tres años fue a peor.**

**__************Después de que Darien y Ikuko lavaran los platos nos sentamos todos al lado del árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos excepto yo que me senté en una silla para estar mas cómoda.**

**__************todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que para mi también había, Rei me había regalado un celular cuando lo abrí me fije que era una blabcberry , y Darien con la ayuda de Mina Y Rei me compro un set de maquillaje.**

**__************les agradecí a los dos por el regalo mientras me caían unas lágrimas jamas había tenido semejantes regalos y aun me quedan los de santa no se como les voy a pagar todo lo que hacen ellos por mi si no tengo dinero.**

**__************pvo de Darien**

**__************Desde ayer Serena se mudo a vivir conmigo y la verdad se me hace extraño tener a una mujer viviendo conmigo desde lo que paso con Beryl solo las traigo para acostarme con ellas aun que no pienso cambiar mi nueva vida por que Serena viva conmigo.**

**__************Ayer antes de que viniera del hospital había decidido dejarle mi habitación y yo dormir en la de invitados, para que estuviera mas cómoda, así que fui a comprar una play station3 y una televisión para poner en la habitación y así ella por lo menos no estaría tan aburrida**

**__************cuando llegáramos al apartamento con mi hermana y Mina le había enseñado todo y ella estaba encantada pero lo que mas le gusto fue mi habitación aun que no le dije que era la mía y que se la había dejado a ella**

**__************esa tarde mis hermanas habían quedado con ella mientras yo iba hacer las compras aunque en el camino me había encontrado con Beryl y Malachite pero cuando llegue a casa disimule mi enojo y les había preparado la cena un rico arroz con curry como le gustaba a mi ex novia cuando entre en mi habitación que ahora pertenece a Serena nos pusimos a cenar a todas les encanto lo que había preparado,cuando terminamos de cenar Serena nos quería ayudar a recoger pero no le dejamos nos despedimos de ella ya que era tarde y mi hermana y Mina se tenían que ir aunque ellas dos me ayudaron a recoger antes de irse para sus respectivas casas.**

**__************hoy cuando me levante mira la hora que era y aun eras las diez de la mañana y fui mirar si Serena estaba despierta cuando entre la vi durmiendo parecía un ángel me daba ganas de acercarme a ella y tocarle ese lindo cabello que caía sobre la cama pero decidí salir de la habitación ya que me estaba imaginando a Serena de otra forma y entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, ya que yo deje de creer en el amor después de lo de Beryl y no le quiero hacer daño a Serena a ella no, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y si le hago algo entre Rei y Mina me matan.**

**__************Habían pasado unas horas y Serena se había despertado le pregunte si quería algo de comer pero me dijo que no tenía hambre y que fuera a buscar a Ikuko y así lo hice fui al salón en donde estaba mi nana y la lleve hasta la habitación de Serena, allí se la presente y le di toda las indicaciones de las cosas que puede hacer y de cuales no, después de estar media hora hablando decidí ir comprar los ingredientes para la cena de noche buena.**

**__************cuando llegue Serena nos quería ayudar a preparar la cena pero no le deje así que con la ayuda de Ikuko prepare ****__****SASHIMI, ****TERIYAKI,****TONKATSU****__****************__****,****cuando llego la hora de la cena le presente a Serena a mi familia pero para mi sorpresa ella conocía a mi primo Seiya el la había traído para Tokio el día que ella llego de los Estados Unidos.**

**__****************__************Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos todos en la mesa para cenar de primer plato fue el ****__****************__********TERIYAKI de segundo plato comimos ****__****************__****SASHIMI,y de tercero comimos ****__****************__****SASHIMI,después de comer la comida que había preparado con Ikuko y recoger los platos sucios y pusimos los platos mas pequeños para el postre,cuando terminamos de poner los platos nos volvimos a sentar para comer el postre yo miraba para Serena y la verdad la veía feliz sonriendo tenía una sonrisa preciosa aun que ella no se dio cuenta de que miraba para ella.**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Después de que comimos los postres Iluko y yo nos pusimos a limpiar los platos cuando ya estaba todo recogido,nos fuimos todos al salón y nos sentamos al lado del árbol de navidad excepto Serena que se sentó en una silla para estar mas cómoda.**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Cuando ya estábamos todos sentados nos pusimos a abrir los regalos a mi me habían regalo dinero y unos calcetines,después de que todos abriéramos nuestros regalos le toco a los de Serena ella se sorprendió que le compramos mas cosas yo con la ayuda de Mina y Rei le regale un set de maquillaje aun que a ella no le hace falta maquillaje ya es bonita sin el,mi hermana le había comprado un celular cuando vio sus regalos les encantó empezó a llorar y me asuste y en ese momento nos abrazo dándonos las gracias por todo mi hermana y yo correspondimos a ese abrazo.**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****ya era la una de la madrugada y mi familia se acababa de ir para su casa mientras Serena y yo nos fuimos para la cama a dormir le di un beso en la frente y entre en la habitación que estoy durmiendo ahora.**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Ya había amanecido y hoy es el día de navidad fui a mirar si Serena estaba despierta pero nada aun estaba durmiendo pero esta vez no se que paso por mi mente que la fui a despertar como un niño chiquito, cuando me vio se asusto no sabía que hacía en su habitación intentando despertarla le explique que santa le había traído algunos regalos y por la cara con la que me miro creo que no le gusto que gastásemos mas dinero en ella.**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Así que fui al salón y le traje los regalos hasta su cama cuando los abrió le encanto entre mi hermana y Mina le regalaron una pulsera de corazones y yo le había regalo unos bombones **

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****después de que abrió mi regalo me ofreció un bombón y cogí uno y empezamos a hablar de la cena de ayer habíamos pasado casi toda la mañana en su cama comiendo los bombones y hablando de la cena,cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde así que decidimos comer algo ya que teníamos hambre y fui a la cocina a coger un poco de ****__****************__****************__****************__********TERIYAKI** que sobre de ayer ya que hoy Serena y yo comeremos a solas ya que mis padres prometieron ir a Osaka a comer a la casa de los abuelos y van toda la familia excepto yo que me quede a cuidar de Serena.

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Antes de llevar la comida para la habitación puse dos mesas plegables después de que tuviéramos las mesas colocadas nos sentamos en el sofá de mi habitación a comer y nos pusimos a hablar de los protagonistas de csi Miami .**

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****Cuando terminamos de comer recogí los platos y las mesas plegables y Serena se quedo a ver csi Miami, cuando estaba en la cocina eschuche el timbre de la puerta y fui abrir y para mi sorpresa era Beryl**

_______________-que haces aquí Beryl-le pregunte con cara de pocos amigos delante de la puerta de mi apartamento _

_______________-vine a hablar contigo pero ya veo como me recibes_

_______________-que creías que te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos-le conteste en tono irónico_

_______________-y de que quieres hablar Beryl-le volví a preguntar ya que ella no contestaba _

_______________-puedo pasar antes_

_______________-no Beryl lo que me quieres decir me lo dices aquí-le dije ya fuera de los nervios_

_______________-si es lo que tu quieres te diré aquí la gran noticia_

_______________-de que noticias hablas Beryl -le pregunte dudoso_

_______________-que estoy embarazada mi vida que tanto tu o Malachite pueden ser los padres de mi hijo_

**__****************__****************__****************__************__****************__********__****************__****continuara...**

_______________****__**SASHIMI: **__Es una delicia japonesa que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente, aunque no tanto como un carpaccio._

_________________****__******TERIYAKI**__:__Es una técnica de cocción de la cocina japonesa en la cual los alimentos son asados (al horno o a la parrilla) en un adobo de salsa de soja manera tradicional de cocinar la carne es sumergirla dentro de la salsa o pintarla con la salsa varias veces hasta que esté hecha._

**TONKATSU: **_es un plato muy popular en Japón. Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho empanada y frita, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado.________________  
_

_**antes que nada decirles que siento mucho por no subir antes pero es que estoy con exámenes y no tuve tiempo.**  
_

_**también les quiero decir que ya falta muy poco para que Haruka se encuentre con su hermana **_

_**muchas gracias por leer mi historia si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia me pueden preguntar **_

_**también les quiero agradecer los que siempre me dejan rewiews y me apoyan con esta historia **_

_**-Nai SD**_

_**-starvenus**_

_**-usagi de chiba **_

_**-Yesqui2000**_

_**-masromina**_

_**-marie mademoiselle Chiba**_

_**-Luna-p27**_

_**-Usako de Chiba**_

_**muchas gracias a todos me animan mucho para continuar con la historia intentare subir el siguiente mas rápido **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**pvo de Darien**_

_**Al escuchar las palabras de Beryl me quede en estado de shock como se atrevía a venirme a decir a mi apartamento que esta embarazada y que puede ser de uno de los dos y sobre todo me lo dice muy feliz como si no fuera nada importante.**_

_-que estas diciendo Beryl -le pregunte furioso_

_-acaso no escuchaste-me dice en tono irónico_

_-si te escuche bien por eso puedes estar tranquila,pero lo que no entiendo es como no tienes una gota de verguenza a decírmelo así de tranquila_

_-sabes muy bien que yo la verguenza la e perdido hace mucho tiempo querido-me dice apoyándose en la puerta de mi apartamento_

_-déjate de tonterías Beryl y dime si es verdad lo que dices o es un juego de los tuyos_

_-es verdad cariño quieres que te enseñe los análisis de la clínica-me dijo mientras buscaba los resultados en su bolso_

_-no quiero que me enseñes nada quiero que te vayas ya-le grite-_

_-pero por que ese genio mira ya los encontré léelos y haber si así me crees_

_**tome el sobre que me dio Beryl entre mis manos y lo abrí cuando lo comencé a leer vi que ella tenía razón esta embarazada así que para que los vecinos no nos escucharan la hice pasar **  
_

_-ahora si me dejas entrar no-me dice con una sonrisa falsa que no supo disimular _

_-lo hice para que los vecinos no nos escuchasen gritar así que as el favor y no grites_

_-y por que no quieres que grite acaso tienes alguna zorra en casa-me dice Beryl mientras entra para dentro del apartamento_

_-a quien yo tenga en mi casa a ti no te importa y no hables de zorras hazme el favor quieres_

_-claro que me importa a quien tengas en tu apartamento por que yo soy tu mujer y espero que esa indirecta no sea por mi por que yo de zorra no tengo nada-me dice mientras se acercaba a mis labios_

_-déjate de tonterías Beryl-le dije separandola de mi-si te deje entrar fue para hablar del embarazo no para que vengas a decirme que eres mi mujer cuando tu estas con Malachite_

_-esta bien si quieres hablar de eso, si es tu hijo te tendrás que hacer responsable de el y casarte conmigo_

_-tu estas loca Beryl no pienso casarme contigo si resulta ser mi hijo me haré cargo de el pero nada mas_

_-que-grito Beryl- eso jamas si no te haces cargo de tu hijo te denuncio _

_-no me hagas reír Beryl y que vas decir estoy embarazada pero no se quien es el padre de mi hijo y mas una cosa mas tu a ser mayor de edad no me puedes denunciar y mas si lo haces termino ganando yo eso te lo aseguro y no hace falta que te explique verdad_

_-eres un cabrón Darien yo embarazada y tu no te quieres hacer cargo de mi_

_-cállate maldita sea si tu no me metieras los cuernos con uno de mis mejores amigos ahora seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra-le grite ya no podía mas quería que se fuera_

_-lo hice por que tu no me satisfacías sexualmente-me grito-_

_-eres de lo peor no se como pude estar contigo lárgate de mi casa ya y busca a Malachite y que el se haga cargo del niño si es el su padre, y cuando nazca ya le haré las pruebas de ADN_

_-me voy si yo quiero tu no eres nadie para echarme y mas lo que hay entre yo y Malachite solo es sexo nada mas y el ya sabe lo del bebe y si es de el cuando nazca lo daremos en adopción ya que el no se quiere hacer cargo de nada-me gritaba mientras yo la echaba de mi apartamento a empujones_

_-Darien pero que pasa esos gritos-me pregunto mi nana-Serena quería venir pero no le deje_

_-solo una discusión con Beryl voy a hablar con Serena lo mas seguro que escucho todo_

_**Cuando eche fuera a Beryl a empujones me sentí como un miserable por tratar así a una mujer pero estaba furioso y sus palabras me dolían pero lo que mas me preocupaba era Serena y si ella había escuchado todo que pensaría de mi.**_

_**Cuando mi nana me dijo que Serena estaba asustada fui hasta su habitación a hablar con ella cuando entre la vi recostada en la cama tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba que estaba asustada o preocupada me acerque hasta la cama y me senté al lado de ella**  
_

_-Serena estas bien-le pregunte_

_-no Darien que clase de persona eres-me preguntaba asustada_

_-por que me preguntas eso_

_-por que escuche todo y esa señora esta embarazada Darien y tu le pediste unas pruebas de ADN_

_-Serena déjame explicarte todo yo creo que no entendiste bien la discusión que tuve con ella_

_**Le explique todo lo que me paso con Beryl a Serena, ella me comprendió y me pidió disculpas por pensar mal de mi y me dijo que no podía creer como una persona podía ser así de descarada**_

_**Después de estar hablando de Beryl ella me explico lo que le paso a ella con Zafiro y la verdad si tuviera a ese tío ahora delante mía le partiría la cara,también me dijo que me parecía un poco a el y por eso la confusión en el hospital,estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.**  
_

_**Salí de la habitación de Serena y fui a la cocina e hice una pizza de las que tenía en el congelador ya que a Serena se le antojaba cuando termine se la lleve a su habitación y cenamos.**_

_**cuando terminamos de cenar le di un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla desde ese día nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.**_

_**Ya había pasado una semana y era la cena de noche vieja ya estábamos toda la familia reunida para la cena nos sentamos todos en la mesa y nos pusimos a cenar cuando terminamos mi hermana Rei se fue a cambiar de ropa ya que ella iba a salir a festejar el año nuevo y yo decidí quedarme en casa con Serena.**_

_**Cuando mi hermana termino de prepararse estaba preciosa su vestido era rojo ceñido a su cuerpo en la cintura tenía un lazo negro y su pelo lo llevaba recogido de lado se veía preciosa.**_

_**Después de que dieron las campanadas y entraba el año nuevo todos brindamos de felicidad y deseando lo mejor para cada uno **_

_**cuando terminamos de brindar y felicitarnos mi hermana y mis primos se fueron ya que iban a salir de fiesta y mis padres y mi hermana Hotaru se quedaron hasta la una de la madrugada acompañándonos. **_

_**Cuando mis padres y mi hermana pequeña se fueron de mi apartamento Serena y yo nos fuimos a dormir iba a ser el primer año nuevo que pasaba en casa desde que tengo 15 años.**_

**_ya habían pasado unos meses y mi vida no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el mismo de hace unos meses atrás, pero la persona que me animaba era Serena mi amistad con ella cada vez iba a mejor le había cogido bastante cariño aunque desde hace dos semanas no se que me pasa con ella_**  
**_ cada vez que veo que mi primo Seiya la esta coqueteando siento celos no se si es por que la quiero como una hermana o por que la empiezo haber como mujer._**  
**_Muchas veces voy a su habitación por las noches y cuando la miro parece un ángel y lo que mas me gusta de ella es su fuerza de voluntad por seguir adelante con solo pensar que tiene 15 años y que su vida cambiara dentro de 2 meses cuando nazca su bebe,estoy deseando que nazca se que no soy el padre pero siento como si ese niño fuera mio me encantaría tenerlo entre mis brazos._**

_**También lo que no cambio en estos meses era Beryl siempre venia amenazarme con denunciarme y armar escándalos a altas horas de la noche muchas veces se enfrento con Serena y eso me fastidiaba por que ella no se podía alterar por su embarazo,pero por lo menos en estos meses me di cuenta que Serena es mucho mas mujer que Beryl y eso que es una simple adolescente.**_

_**pvo de Serena**_

**_Ya habían pasado unos meses y mi vida no había cambiado mucho ya que tenía que estar en reposo por mi hijo, lo único que cambio es mi amistad con Darien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo aunque desde hace un mes empece a sentir cosas extrañas por el._**

**_El problema es que no se lo digo ya que no quiero perder su amistad aunque creo que tampoco se lo digo por que tengo miedo a que juegue conmigo ya que veo que hay veces que aun trae mujeres a casa,pero la culpa de que su vida sea así es de esa bruja de Beryl y para colmo ella me llama a mi puta si habláramos de putas ella se llevaría el gran premio._**

**_Hoy cuando me levante le pregunte a Ikuko en donde estaba Darien pero me dijo que tubo que ir a hacer unos recados y que después me venía a buscar para ir al hospital ,así que decide irme dar una ducha cuando termine de ducharme me vestí puse unos de los modelitos que me regalaron Mina y Rei hace unos meses atrás, cuando me mire en el espejo me veía preciosa mi barriga ya se notaba pero lo que aun no sabía era el sexo del bebe ya que en la anterior ecografía no se dejo ver y hoy me la van a volver hacer._**

**_Cuando me termine de arreglar para esperar a Darien escuche unos gritos que venían del salón y ya sabía perfectamente quien era pero lo peor es que no estaba Darien y yo tenía que aguantar a la loca esa_**

_-puedo saber que pasa aquí-grite mientras que llegaba al salón-_

_-pues nada Serena que la señora se metió en el apartamento como una loca-me dijo Ikuko mientras agarraba a Beryl_

_-oye yo no soy ninguna loca oíste estúpida y sueltame que me das asco yo vine hablar con Darien o con la zorra de Serena_

_-oye Beryl cuidado con tus palabras oíste por que si hablamos de zorras tu te quedas corta-la enfrente-_

_-que me estas tratando de decir estúpida-me grito Beryl mientras se acercaba mas a mi _

_-que yo por lo menos se quien es el padre de mi hijo y tu te acostaste con quien sabe cuentos y no sabes quien es el padre de tu hijo y ahora vienes siempre a armar escándalos para que Darien te perdone y se haga cargo de un hijo que a lo mejor no es ni el-le grite a Beryl_

**_Beryl me iba golpear pero en ese momento apareció Darien y la agarro por el brazo_**

**_-_**_ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Serena Beryl me escuchaste-le grito Darien mientras la agarraba por el brazo_

_-pero mira que bien la defiendes es que acaso ya se te abrió de piernas_

_-cállate Beryl Serena es mucho mas mujer que tu así que deja de molestar y lárgate-le grito Darien-_

**_En ese momento Darien la hecho fuera aun que ella permanecía en los pasillos del edificio armando un escándalo en ese momento Darien y yo salimos del apartamento agarrados de la mano para que Beryl no nos fastidiara,cuando bajamos para coger el auto nos encontramos con Seiya en la entrada del edificio._**

_-Hola preciosa-me saludo Seiya-quería saber si yo también os podía acompañar_

_-por mi no hay ningún problema pero pregúntale a Darien-le dije a Seiya_

_-por mi tampoco hay ningún problema pero tienes que ir en tu auto ya que Serena y yo después de salir del hospital vamos a ir hablar con un señor_

_-esta bien nos vemos en el hospital chicos-se despidió Seiya_

**_Cuando Seiya se fue fuimos a buscar el auto de Darien para ir para el hospital aunque no entiendo el comportamiento de Darien ya que cuando se fue Seiya le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos como si no le agradara que su primo viniera con nosotros._**

**_pvo de Haruka_**

**_ya han pasado unos meses y yo no logre encontrar a mi hermana es como si la tierra la hubiera tragado cuando llegue a Tokyo voy a contratar a los mejores detectives para que me ayuden a buscarla, solo me falta una hora para que el avión aterrice en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo._**

**_Cuando llegue al aeropuerto por una parte estaba triste por mi hermana y por otra contento ya que después de no ver a mi novia durante unos meses hoy la voy a volver haber a ella a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino._**  
**_Estaba un poco nervioso ya que mi novia no sabe de la existencia de mi hermana ya que nunca quise hablar del tema ella es una mujer muy linda tiene 19 años su cabello es de color agua marina y sus ojos azules y su nombre es Michiru llevo con ella ya un año aun que no sabe mi verdadero motivo a los estados unidos a ella le dije que eran por unos negocios._**

**_Mi novia tiene una hermana 17 años que se llama Amy ella ya tiene un hijo de solo tres meses y hoy por fin voy a conocer a mi pequeño sobrino lo vi por fotos pero en persona aun no._**

**_Después de recoger mi equipaje de la cinta salí por la puerta y allí estaban ellas esperando por mi cuando me vieron me vinieron abrazar mi novia lloraba de alegría_**

_-mi vida te e extrañado mucho-me decía mi novia mientras me abrazada y me daba un beso_

_-yo también te e extrañado mucho pequeña-le di un beso ,extrañaba sus labios_

_-y a mi no me saludas cuñado-me dijo Amy mientras se reía ya que no le hacíamos caso_

_-claro que si pequeña ven aquí-le di un fuerte abrazo-y mi sobrino donde esta_

_-oye Haruka vienes dormido esta en el carrito de bebe al lado de Amy-se reía mi novia_

_-lo siento es que no dormí nada pero quiero verlo haber-me reía mientras me acercaba haber a mi sobrino_

**_Cuando vi a Joshi me emocione es tan pequeño y tan guapo el color de pelo es marrón igual al de su padre aun que espero que no se parezca a su padre por que no lo soportaría después de lo que le hizo a mi cuñada abandonarla con un hijo eso es de cobardes._**

**_Después de que jugara un poco con mi sobrino salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos para mi casa cuando llegamos solo deje las maletas y fuimos para el crown a la cafetería de mi amigo Andrew y su hermana Mina, los únicos que no fueron fue mi cuñada y mi sobrino ya que Amy estaba cansada._**

**_Cuando llegamos al crown allí estaban Mina, Andrew y Rei_**

_-Haruka-gritaron Mina Y Rei mientras me venían abrazar-te extrañamos-me dijeron las dos_

_-y a mi no me saludais chicas -le dijo mi novia mientras se abrazaban se llevaban muy bien_

_-oye Haruka y que tal te fue en los Estados Unidos-me pregunto Andrew_

_-ya te contaré ahora no es plan-le dije a mi amigo el me entendió que en ese momento no podíamos hablar_

_-ya que hace que no te vemos hoy invita la casa- me dijeron Mina y Andrew_

**_Así lo hicieron después de que nos sirvieron nuestros pedidos empezamos a hablar de toda las cosas que pasaron durante estos meses que no nos vimos._**

**_pvo de Serena_**

**_cuando llegamos al hospital allí estaba Seiya esperando por nosotros cuando ya estabámos los tres juntos nos fuimos para la sala de ginecología a esperar a que me llamasen para hacerme la ecografía._**

_-señorita Serena Tsukino ya pude pasar-dijo una enfermera_

_-yo te acompaño preciosa-me dijo Seiya_

_-tu no vas a ningún lado Seiya el que la acompaña soy yo ya que también cuido de ella siempre_

_-pues que lo decida Serena-dice Seiya mientras el y Darien me miraban_

_-quiero que venga Darien Seiya lo siento pero con el tengo bastante confianza y más tiene mas derecho ya que el siempre esta pendiente de mi embarazo día y noche-le dije a Seiya mientras Darien y yo entrabamos en el consultorio_

**_Cuando estábamos adentro del consultorio me mandaron acostarme en la camilla y que me subiera la camiseta y que bajara un poco el pantalón,me echaron el gel por encima de mi tripa al principio estaba frío pero después me acostumbre,el doctor me enseño las partes del cuerpo de mi bebe en donde estaban los brazos, las piernas, pero hoy mi pequeño se dejo ver_**

_-felicidades a los dos es una niña-nos dijo el doctor_

_-es una niña Darien que feliz estoy-le dije a Darien mientras lo abrazaba_

_-yo también lo estoy pequeña-me dijo Darien mientras me daba un beso en la frente_

_-bueno les dejo solos por favor termine de preparase señorita y pase al consultorio para hablar y otra vez felicidades por vuestra futura hija-nos dijo el doctor_

_-oye doctor el no-le iba a contestar pero Darien me tapo la boca con un dedo_

_-déjalo estar Serena sabes que yo te tengo mucho apreció y esa niña para mi es como mi hija_

_-gracias Darien por todo-lo abrace cuando termine de colocar bien mi ropa_

**_salimos de la sala de ecografía y fuimos para la consulta del doctor a preguntarle que tal va mi embarazo, cuando llegamos nos sentamos y el doctor solo me dijo que por ahora que no haga muchos esfuerzos ni que me altere por nada ya que si me altero mucho puede ser que mi hija nazca a los siete meses y no a los nueve._**

**_Cuando salimos de la consulta del doctor le volví agradecer a Darien por todo_**

**_-_**_gracias Darien por siempre estar a mi lado_

_-no hace falta que me las des Serena yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes_

_-yo también te quiero mucho y lo sabes eres mi mejor amigo_

_-tu también eres mi mejor amiga pero quería decirte que creo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti Serena tengo miedo de equivocarme pero quiero hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace dos semanas -en ese momento Darien se acerco a mi boca me iba a besar pero fuimos interrumpidos por Seiya_

_-ya acabasteis en la consulta-nos pregunto Seiya-y que te dijo el doctor_

_-que no me altere mucho y que no haga esfuerzos si no que mi hija puede nacer antes de tiempo_

**_estaba enfadada con Seiya y creo que lo noto ya que dijo que nos veríamos en el crown y no es para menos me interrumpió cuando Darien me iba a besar lo estaba deseando, aunque Darien creo que lo quería matar._**

**_Después de lo que paso ya no hablamos del tema y antes de ir al crown fuimos al parque en donde yo vivía hace unos meses atrás antes de vivir con Darien,le había pedido que contratara a Kengi ya que el me ayudo y por eso íbamos hasta el parque a buscarlo a el y decirle que sería mi chofer y mas el de la familia Chiba._**

**_Cuando llegamos al parque allí estaba Kengi tenía la mirada perdida cuando me acerque hasta la banca el levanto la cabeza y se giro cuando me vio se levanto rápido y me abrazo _**

_-Serena te extrañaba pequeña pensaba que te había pasado algo malo-_

_-lo siento por preocuparte pero te acuerdas del día de la tormenta de nieve, el y su hermana me encontraron y desde ese día estuve viviendo con Darien y no te pude venir avistar antes por que tenía que estar sin moverme por el bien de mi bebe_

_-no te preocupes Serena lo importante es que estas bien y que este señor te ayudo muchas gracias por ayudarla-le agradeció Kengi a Darien_

_-no me tienes nada que agradecer Serena y yo te venimos a hacer una propuesta si usted acepta-le dijo Darien a Kengi_

**_Le explicamos a Kengi que quería que trabajase para nosotros y que se iría a vivir a la casa de los Chiba si aceptaba el nuevo trabajo y el acepto,después de hablar con Kengi lo llevamos a la casa de los padres de Darien para presentárselo a su familia como el nuevo chofer de ellos y después de que conociera la casa le enseñamos su uniforme de trabajo y una poca ropa que le había comprado Darien._**

**_Cuando terminamos de hablar con Kengi y agradecerle por aceptar el trabajo nos fuimos para el crown ya que se nos hacía tarde,cuando llegamos allí estaba Mina atendiendo a unos clientes en ese momento se acerco a mi _**

_-Sere amiga-me abrazo Mina -que te dijo el médico ya sabes que va a ser_

_-si va a ser una niña-le dije muy feliz mientras la volvía abrazar_

_-voy ser tía de una niña-grito Mina mientras saltaba como una loca_

**_En ese momento todo el local se giro a mirar quien era la que gritaba pero en ese momento me quede en estado de shock delante mía veía aun chico que me dejo sin habla su cabello era de oro y sus ojos azules _**

_-el..es Ha..ru..ka...mi..her..ma..no..es..ta..vi..vo_

**_continuara..._**

**_notas de la autora:muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia me costo un poco escribirla ya que no estoy muy inspirada estos días besos y saludos _**

**_acepto todo el tipo de criticas si tienen alguna duda me pueden preguntar_**

**_ gracias por leer mi historia_**

**_antes de nada quiero decirles que Seiya en este historia no le llamara bombón a Serena quise cambiar un poco y que le llamase preciosa_**

**_les quiero agradecer por los rewiews _**

**_-Nai SD:gracias amigis todos odiamos a Beryl saludos_**

**_-Erika Serena Tsukino: gracias por leer mi historia te dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo saludos _**

**_-Serena y Darien 4ever:muchas gracias por leer mi historia saludos_**

**_-Goshy:gracias por tu comentario te dejo este nuevo capítulo saludos _**

**_-analang:muchas gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes no me parece mal todo lo contrario te agradezco mucho tu consejo saludos_**

**_-masromina:muchas gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-usagi de chiba:todos odiamos a Beryl saludos_**

**_-Usako-Chiba-T:muchas gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-Starvenus:muchas gracias por tu comentario pero pronto irán mejorando las cosas para Serena saludos _**

**_-Luna-p27:muchas gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-yesqui2000-:muchas gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-conyta bombon:muchas gracias por tu comentario ahora Serna ya tiene un poco de paz saludos_**

**_para los que lean mi otra historia el poder del amor la volveré actualizar cuando termine con esta historia_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**pvo de Serena**_

**_Me quede sin habla no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos mi hermano estaba vivo el estaba enfrente mía a mirar para mi,nuestras miradas se cruzaron aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sería un sueño o una pesadilla alrededor mio estaban mis amigos a mirar para nosotros el ambiente era tenso y yo me sentía engañada por todos,me acerque a mi hermano el seguía sin moverse lo odiaba como me pudo engañar así cuando llegue a junto del le dio una cachetada._**

_-como me pudiste hacer esto Haruka te odio-le grite a mi hermano mientras lloraba_

-lo si..ento pequeña perdóname no quise hacerte daño déjame explicarte por favor-me decía mi hermano estaba casi llorando  
-que te deje explicar y que me quieres decir-en ese momento me interrumpió una joven  
-mira niña no se lo que te a hecho mi novio pero tranquilízate si no quieres tener ningún problema conmigo-me dijo la novia de mi hermano  
-déjala amor ella tiene todo el derecho a ponerse así me lo merezco  
-lo que te mereces es que te mate Haruka dime por que dímelo que te e hecho yo para que me abandonaras-le volví a gritar a mi hermano mientras lloraba  
-lo siento pequeña yo no quise hacerte esto lo hice por tu bien déjame explicarte te lo suplico  
-no quiero que me expliques nada te pasaste por muerto y yo sufriendo por ti y teniendo que aguantar los maltratos de mis padres te odio para mi sigues muerto-le gritaba fuera de nervios  
-no me digas eso que me duele se que merezco tu odio y que no merezco tu perdón pero solo lo hice para protegerte por que tu eres la luz de mi vida pequeña-me decía mi hermano llorando y suplicándome que lo perdonase  
-si fuera la luz de tu vida me buscarías y no te pasarías por muerto por que no me buscaste dímelo por que me dejaste abandonada como un perro-le grite aun mas fuerte-  
-no te deje abandonada tenía contratado detectives vigilándote y fui en busca tuya a los Estados Unidos cuando no sabía de tu paradero pero nunca te encontré por que tu estabas en Tokyo  
-eso es una mentira no te quiero escuchar cállate tu jamas me buscaste te reíste de todos nosotros te odio y no solo a ti a los démas también por me engañar  
-mira yo no puedo mas quien es ella Haruka por que dices que ella es la luz de tu vida dímelo-le decía su novia llorando  
-ella es-lo interrumpí  
-díselo o acaso no lo saben por que aquí todos saben quien eres tu y ninguno me dijo que estabas vivo  
-por favor Serena tranquílizate en tu estado no te puedes poner así ya escuchaste al doctor hoy, explícanos lo que pasa como es que conoces a Haruka-me pregunto Darien  
-que qereís que vos explique que todos me tomasteis el pelo que os reisteís de mi a mis espaldas eso es lo que quereís que vos explique-le grite a todos-  
-Serena amiga no sabemos de lo que hablas-me dijo Mina mientras empezaba a llorar a verme en este estado  
-como que no lo sabéis a caso no sabéis quien es Haruka-le pregunte a todos-  
-eso si lo sabemos amiga pero por te pones así con el-me pregunto mi amiga Rei  
-por que se lo merece se paso por muerto y me abandono a mi suerte-le grite a Rei estaba furiosa con todos  
-yo no te abandone lo hice por tu bien por favor no armes mas escándalos estamos en un lugar publico vamos a hablar a solas y te explico  
-contigo no voy a ningún sitio para mi como te e dicho antes sigues muerto  
-ya basta Haruka que pasa acaso me engañaste con ella y ese bebe que espera es tuyo-le preguntaba su novia mientras lloraba  
-no es mi novia es mucho mas que eso es alguien que quiero con todo mi corazón pero ella me odia-le dijo mi hermano a su novia mientras le resbalaban algunas lagrimas  
-yo no puedo mas me voy-dijo su novia pero yo no le deje  
-espera no te vayas quiero que escuches quien soy yo  
-esta bien pero que sea rápido por favor no aguanto mas esto-me respondió su novia llorando  
-muy bien Haruka esplícales a todos quien soy yo o mejor dicho les voy hacer una pregunta a todos cual es el apellido de Haruka y el mio  
-Serena el tuyo esa Tsukino Tenou, y el apellido de Haruka es Tenou-me dijo Mina  
-eso no es de todo cierto-grite-diles la verdad Haruka o a ellos también los tuviste engañados como me tuviste a mi  
-lo siento chicos mi apellido no es Haruka Tenou si no que soy Haruka Tsukino Terou Serena es mi hermana pequeña  
-que-gritaron todos

-que Se..re..na es tu hermana-grito Rei-pero como nunca lo supimos  
-es una larga historia pero antes quiero hablarlo con mi hermana por favor Serena escúchame  
-jamas te odio no te quiero volver aver no me busques ,no me llames olvídate que existo olvídate de mi por que para mi siges muerto-le grite mas fuerte mientras salía de la cafetería

**_Cuando salí de la cafetería, Darien quería venir detrás mía pero mi hermano lo agarro por el brazo y lo detuvo yo cogí un taxi y me fui para el apartamento de Darien estaba destrozada y quería estar sola, mi hermano estaba vivo lo odio como me pudo hacer esto,tanto me odiaba para abandonarme y dejar que mis padres me golpearan,deste que el se paso por muerto tuve que sufrir mas maltratos a toda las horas, no es la primera vez que tenía que decir que me había golpeado con la puerta y muchas veces me llamaban torpe y todo por su culpa por su abandono por que no me llevo con el, por que el día que se fue no me llevo con el y aun dice que me quiere si el me quisiera hace tres años cuando desapareció me llevaría con el ahora entiendo por que nunca supe lo que le paso ,y mis padres ellos sabrán que Haruka esta vivo esa es mi gran duda._**

**_pvo de Haruka_**

**_no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en la cafetería estaba feliz por encontrar a mi hermana pero mi alma estaba destrozada ya que ella ahora me odia yo ya esperaba algo así que ella me odiase pero no tanto como para desear que aun sigiera muerto no voy a negar que pensaba que ella me perdonaría y que se alegraría de verme no pude explicarle nada ni preguntarle nada lo que se me olvido fue preguntarle sobre su embarazo deseaba saber quien era el padre y por eso agarre a mi amigo por el brazo para que me diera una buena explicación aun que yo también e tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones ya que estan todos a mirar para mi_**

_-Darien espera-le agarre por el brazo_  
_-lo siento Haruka tu hermana esta embarazada y no puede alterarse y hoy se altero bastante tengo que seguirla por si le pasa algo_  
_-dime eres tu el padre-le pregunte a Darien_  
_-no amigo yo no soy el padre pero me gustaría serlo ya que tu hermana es una gran mujer el padre es su ex-novio _  
_-entonces es cierto lo que me dijo mi padre que ella se embarazo de uno de la calle y se fue con un amigo y ese eres tu_  
_-mira Haruka sueltame yo no se que te habra dicho tu padre pero eso son puras mentiras ella ya llevaba con su novio un año y tus padres la echaron de casa cuando se enteraron del embarazo y le pagaron un billete a Tokyo ella estuvo viviendo en la calle hasta que la encontramos y si no la llegasemos a encontrar a lo mejor tu hermana no estaría viva,me voy-me dijo mi amigo mientras salía de la cafetería en busca de mi hermana_

**_Después de que Darien se fuese en busca de mi hermana a mi me llego tener que dar varias explicaciones pero estaba bastante nervioso como les iba a decir a mis amigos y a mi novia que había abandonado a mi hermana por miedo a que mi padre le hiciese mas daño,todos se quedaron a mirar para mi el ambiente estaba tenso ninguno hablaba hasta que yo decidí hablarles y pedir perdón,así que me senté en la mesa en donde estaban los demás sentados._**

_-chicos se que vos debo varias explicaciones de lo que ocurrió hace poco-les dije a mis amigos y a mi novia _  
_-pues ya puedes empezar no puedo creer que me ocultaras que tienes una hermana-me decía mi novia estaba enfadada conmigo_  
_-todo tiene una explicación-les dije a todos aun que Mina y Rei tenían ganas de matarme sus miradas me lo decían_  
_-y cual abandonaste a tu hermana como un perro sabiendo que vuestros padres vos maltrataban a sabes por que lo hiciste yo creo que la odias-me gritaba Rei_  
_-no la odio Rei lo hice para protegerla_  
_-para protegerla de quién-me preguntaba Mina_  
_-de nuestros padres-les dije a todos_  
_-que-gritaron todos excepto Andrew que sabía que tenía una hermana y todo lo que paso lo único que no sabía era que Serena era mi hermana_  
_-no entiendo Haruka ellos te obligaron abandonarla-me preguntaba Mina_  
_-mi padre me amenazo con matarla o hacerla desaparecer si yo no me iba de la vida de mi hermana después de lo que le hice a mi padre_  
_-y que le hiciste-me preguntaba mi novia mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla_  
_-le dispare para defender a mi hermana esto Serena no lo sabe pero el la drogo y la quiso violar yo no que me paso por mi mente la vi golpeada y sus heridas sangraban me arrepiento de lo que hice_  
**_todos se habían quedado callados ninguno hablaba no podían creer lo que había pasado aun que le explique mas cosas pero le pedí que a Serena aun no le dijeran nada que eso quería hacerlo yo, lo que no les dije fue que nuestra madre realmente es nuestra tía eso lo tiene primero que saber Serena_**

-le disparaste a tu padre-grito Mina  
-Mina habla mas bajo-le grito Andrew  
-lo siento chicos pero no puedo creer lo que le quiso hacer a mi amiga me dan ganas de ir a los Estados Unidos y estrangularlo con mis propias manos -nos dijo Mina mientras hacia unos movimientos con sus manos  
-yo pienso igual que Mina por que nunca denunciasteis a vuestro padre-me pregunto mi novia  
-creo que por miedo yo cuando me fui de la casa de mis padres tenía 16 años y lo que mas quería era proteger a mi hermana y que no le hiciesen daño  
-entonces por que la abandonaste por eso yo no lo entiendo-me volvió a preguntar Rei  
-ya te lo explique antes por la amenaza de mi padre pero yo prometí que cuando Serena cumpliera la mayoría de edad iría por ella a los Estados Unidos  
- y por que cuando Serena cumpliera la mayoría de edad no era mejor que la fueras a buscar cuando tu cumpliste los 18-me preguntaba mi novia  
-la verdad no se, por una parte tienes razón Michiru no se como no lo pensé antes pero creo que no fui por que tenía miedo de que mi padre me separase de ella o le hiciese algo malo

-pues le fue bastante peor deste que tu te fuiste tu no sabes lo que ella sufrió por ti pero fue bastante sabes-me decía Mina  
-me arrepiento de eso vale no quiero hablar mas del tema tengo que ir a hablar con Serena sabéis donde vive  
-esta viviendo con mi hermano-me dijo Rei  
-que, como es eso que viven juntos son novios-le pregunte a Rei  
-no, solo son amigos pero te lo explicamos ahora entre yo,Mina y Andrew-me dijo Rei

**_Cuando me explicaron los motivos y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar mi hermana me sentí fatal ojala la hubiese encontrado yo antes de que tuviera que dormir en ese parque pero por lo menos ella esta bien y eso me alegra le agradecí a mis amigos lo que hicieron por ella y mas tarde le agradecería a Darien, me despide de mis amigos y acompañe a mi novia hasta su casa ella quería ir pedirle una disculpa a Serena pero no le deje necesitaba hablar con mi hermana a solas y decirle todo lo que paso el problema es que me quiera escuchar._**  
**_Después de dejar a mi novia en su casa me despedí de ella con un beso en los labios y me fui para la casa de Darien._**

**_pvo de Darien_**

**_Me siento fatal por lo que paso hoy en la tarde en la cafetería nunca me imagine que Serena fuera la hermana de Haruka la que el tanto andaba buscando .Cuando vi a Serena tan furiosa con el no entendía nada pero después cuando Haruka nos dijo que Serena era su hermana no lo podía creer no se como no lo pensé antes si yo sabía el verdadero apellido de Haruka pero nunca me puse a pensar en los apellidos de ellos dos._**  
**_Cuando Serena salió furiosa de la cafetería quise salir detrás de ella ya que en su estado no se puede alterar y tenía miedo a que le llegase a pasar algo pero mi amigo me detuvo para preguntarme si yo era el padre,realmente me gustaría serlo._**  
**_Después de hablar con el salí de la cafetería y fui en busca de Serena fui a mirar si estaba en el auto y anda pero un cliente me dijo que vio a la señorita coger un taxi así que me subí a mi auto y fui para mi apartamento._**  
**_Cuando llegue allí estaba ella llorando estaba sentada en el suelo su aspecto era lamentable tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar cuando me acerque la levante y la senté en el sofá_**

**_-_**_por favor Serena tranquilízate no es bueno que te pongas así-_  
_-no me toques tu lo sabías verdad-me dice Serena apartandose de mi lado _  
_-Serena yo sabía que Haruka tenía una hermana pero nunca me imagine que fueras tu_  
_-y dime tu sabías el verdadero apellido de Haruka-me pregunto Serena _  
_-si Serena lo siento por no me dan cuenta si lo supiera te juro que te lo diría_  
_-ya lo se que me lo dirias ,y sabes por que me hizo esto Darien dimelo-me preguntaba Serena llorando_  
_-eso te lo tiene que explicar tu hermano Serena_  
_-no lo quiero ver Darien el para mi sigue muerto-me decía Serena llorando_  
_-Serena por favor escúchame hazlo por mi habla con el_  
_-lo siento Darien no quiero_  
_-esta bien Serena pero algún día tendrán que hablar pero tranquilízate que no le hace bien a la pequeña Selene que te pongas así-le decía mientras le tocaba la barriga_  
_-mi pequeña Darien ella es lo que mantiene en vida ahora_  
_-no digas eso Serena hoy fueron bastantes emociones por favor tranquilízate hazlo por mi_  
_-esta bien Darien lo haré por ti te quiero mucho_  
_-y yo a ti pequeña-la abrace con todas mis fuerzas_  
**_cuando sentí su cuerpo al lado del mío la deseaba tenía ganas de probar esos labios que por culpa de mi primo en el hospital no pude en ese momento me acerque a Serena y la bese sus labios aun tenían sabor a sus dulces lágrimas pero me encanto ese beso_ **  
-Darien que ha..ces-me preguntaba ella entre lágrimas  
-lo siento si te moleste pequeña-pegue mi frente a la frente de Serena  
-no me molestaste pero no entiendo por que lo hiciste  
-por que como te e dicho antes Serena siento cosas por ti desde hace dos semanas no soporto cuando mi primo te dice siempre preciosa y te coquetea siento celos pequeña creo que me estoy enamorando de ti  
-que, Darien yo también siento cosas por ti y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti pero tengo miedo a sufrir ya no quiero llorar mas  
-pequeña yo te cuidare déjame hacerte feliz  
-no se Darien tengo miedo a que me hagas daño  
_-jamas te haría daño Serena-le dije acercándome mas a su boca_

_-ya lo se Darien pero tu estas herido polo de Beryl y si quieres hacer conmigo lo que haces con las otras llevarlas a la cama y después ya no quieres saber mas de ellas_  
_-a ti jamas te haría eso si me aceptas hacerte feliz te prometo que dejo esa vida_  
_-no me lo prometas demuéstramelo-me dijo Serena _  
_-que dices Serena me aceptas_  
_-si Darien te amo-me dio un beso_  
_-yo también te amo pequeña,aceptas ser mi novia-le pregunte a Serena_  
_-si mi vida-me dio otro beso_  
_en ese momento sentimos golpear la puerta y era Haruka nos separamos y fuimos abrir _  
_-Haruka por favor no es el moemnto ya hablaras con ella _  
_-necesito explicarle muchas cosas así que déjame entrar_  
_-entre pero por favor no la alteres mas le hace mal a su hija_  
_-esta bien no te proecupes no le haría daño ni a mi hermana ni a mi sobrina-me dice Haruka meintars entra al salón_  
_-que hace este aquí Darien que se valla ya no lo quiero ver-dijo Serena señalizando a su hermano_  
_por favor Serena escuchame-le dijo Haruka_  
_-no quiero o acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije en la cafetería para mi sigues muerto así que vete por donde entraste-grito Serena-_  
_por favor Serena no grites recuerda que no te puedes alterar_  
_-cuandoe ste se valla me tranquilizare ay-dijo Serena_  
_-que te pasa princesa-le pregunte a Serena asustado ya que tenía su mano en su vientre_  
_-me duelo mucho Darien mi hija-lloraba Serena en ese momento se desmayo_  
_-Serena que te pasa dios mio reaciona-me acerqque a ella-Haruka ayudame hay que llevarla a un hospital cogí a Serena en los brazos y la llevamos al hospital en 10 minutos ya estabamos allí_

_-enfermera por favor ayudeme mi novia esta embarazada y se desmayo-le pedí ayuda a una enfermera mientras ponían a Serena en una camilla y la llevaban a las cabinas de urgencia_

_-un poco mas y nos matas Haruka_  
_-es la vida de mi hermana y la de mi sobrina que esta en juego asi que vine rápido_  
_-tu siempre conduces rápido-le dije a Haruka_  
_-y como es eso de que mi hermana es tu novia-me pregunto Haruka mientras me echaba una mirada asesina_  
_-desde hoy es mi novia y no me vengas reclamando nada_  
_-no te preocupes no lo haré gracias por ayudarla Darien en todo_  
_-no me lo tienes que agradecer-mi amigo em dio un abrazo_  
_-familiares de la señorita Tsukino por favor_  
_-somos nosotros nos_  
_-quiero decirles que necesito el permiso de uno de ustedes dos le hay que hacer una cesaría de urgencia la vida del bebe y de Serena corren peligro-nos dijo el doctor_  
_-esta bien yo firmo-fui a firmar los papeles para que operasen a Serena_  
**_Haruka y yo estabámos muy nerviosos no sabíamos que podía pasar solo pediamos que se salvaran las dos._**  
**_nos acababan de informar que la pequeña estaba sana pero que tendría que quedar en el área de neonatos asta que tuviera su peso, pero la que estaba grave era Serena le estaban intentando salvar la vida ya que a tenido una hemorragía grave_**

_**continuara...**_

_**notas de la autora:muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir **_

_**les quiero agradecer por los reviews**_

_**-Nai SD**_

_**-sERENA Y dARIEN 4EVER**_

_**-lSl**_

_**Goshy**_

_**-masromina**_

_**-yesqui2000**_

_**-mujer luna**_

_**-Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**_

_**-luna-p27**_

_**-Usagi de chiba**_

_**-Erika Serena Tsukino**_

_**-Usako-chiba-t**_

_**muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia**_

_**saludos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**pvo de Darien**

_******la noticia que nos acabo de dar el doctor nos destrozo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando la mujer que amo estaba grave y podía morir en cualquier momento,me derrumbe en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y me puse a llorar con solo pensar que la perdería y no la volvería a ver mi mundo se venía abajo,después de limpiarme unas lágrimas de mis ojos me fije en Haruka el estaba aun peor que yo, estaba sentado en otro asiento tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**_

_**Habían pasado ya dos horas y aun no sabíamos nada acerca de Serena y yo no quise ir a ver a la niña preferí quedarme a esperar alguna información de como estaba Serena,en ese momento llego un doctor a informarnos a Haruka y a mi sobre el estado de mi novia**_

_-como esta Serena doctor-le pregunte muy nervioso_

_-la señorita salió fuera de peligro pero la dejaremos 24 horas en la uci para tenerla mas vigilada luego la mandaremos a una habitación-nos dijo el doctor_

_-podemos pasar a verla-le pregunte al doctor_

_-lo lamento no es horario de visitas hoy solo la podrán visitar a las siete de la tarde-nos informo el doctor-pero si desean ahora pueden ir ver a la niña_

_-nos encantaría-le dijimos Haruka y yo al doctor_

_**Me había quedado muy feliz con la noticia que nos dio el doctor,después de que nos dijera que Serena estaba fuera de peligro decidimos ir a visitar a la pequeña Selene, cuando entramos en la sala de neonatos nos informaron que la visita sería media hora y que nos tendríamos que poner una bata verde,y un gorro del mismo color,cuando ya teníamos todo puesto nos dejaron entrar para conocerla.**_  
_**Cuando llegamos a su incubadora allí la vimos es una niña preciosa su cabello es azul oscuro y sus ojos azules estaba deseando que Serena despertase para que conociera a su hija.**_

_-mi sobrina es preciosa Darien se parece a mi hermana cuando era pequeña excepto por el color del pelo_

_-tienes razón es una niña muy bonita Haruka el problema es que tendrá que quedar en el hospital unas semanas mas hasta que tenga su peso_

_-eso es lo que mas lamento me siento culpable por que naciera antes de tiempo-me dice Haruka muy apenado_

_-no te preocupes Haruka no te sientas culpable lo importante es que se salvaron las dos y no les paso nada malo_

_- y tu crees que mi hermana me perdone ya me odia por lo que le hice y ahora me echara la culpa de que mi sobrina nació antes de tiempo por mi culpa_

_-no te preocupes mas, conozco a Serena espera un tiempo tienes que entender que para ella fue un golpe muy fuerte enterarse que el hermano que ella creía muerto estaba vivo_

_-tienes razón Darien pero es mi hermana necesito que me escuche se tiene que enterar de muchas cosas que ella desconoce_

_-ya se las dirás Haruka deja que se recupere y cuando ella quiera ya hablaréis_

_-esta bien Darien pero no voy esperar mucho necesito que me escuche_

**_en ese momento nos interrumpió una enfermera para informarnos que el horario de visita ya se había terminado y que nos despidiéramos de la niña, y así lo hicimos sacamos la bata y el gorro y nos fuimos para la sala de espera de la uci ya que solo faltaban diez minutos para poder visitar a Serena._**

**_Ya habían pasado los diez minutos y nos dejaron entrar a ver a Serena,cuando entramos estaba inconsciente me dio bastante lástima verla así aunque estando Haruka conmigo lo prefería puede sonar egoísta pero no quiero que sufra viendo a su hermano no quiero que se altere mas,se que Haruka se siente el culpable de todo y conociendo a Serena le va a echar la culpa de todo lo que le paso._**

**_Después de estar veinte minutos con Serena esperando a que ella abriera los ojos tuvimos que salir de su habitación ya que se había terminado el horario de visita y nos fuimos para la sala de espera de la uci a esperar algún cambio en Serena._**

**_Haruka y yo decimos pasar la noche en la sala de espera de la uci para poder estar mas cerca de Serena por si había algún cambio en ella._**

**_pvo de Haruka_**

**_Ya había amanecido y yo apenas e podido dormir en toda la noche ver a mi hermana toda llena de cables me dolió prefería ser yo el que estuviera así y no ella y todo esto es por mi culpa me siento el culpable de todo si mi hermana no se alterase si yo no fuera a la casa de Darien para hablar con ella esto no pasaría,Darien me dice que no me sienta culpable pero es lo que siento conozco a mi hermana y se que me va a echar la culpa de todo pero por lo menos estoy contento que mi sobrina este bien y mi hermana fuera de peligro._**  
**_Abrí mis ojos que aun los tenía cerrados y mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a Darien sentado en el sillón tomando un café_**

_-buenos días amigo que tal as dormido-le pregunte a Darien mientras me sentaba junto del_

_-mal no e podido pegar ojo en toda la noche-me respondió mi amigo_

_- sabes algo de Serena-le pregunte_

_-un poco solo-me dijo mi amigo-la enfermera me dijo que ayer después de marchar nosotros reaccionó_

_-que pena que no reaccionara antes-le dije a mi amigo-y sabes a que hora pasa el doctor_

_-dentro de una hora y la visita para ver a tu hermana es a las diez de la mañana-me respondió mi amigo_

**_ya había pasado una hora y el doctor nos informo que Serena estaba bien y que ya la iban a sacar de la uci y pasarla para una habitación, también nos dijo que por ahora que no lleve ninguna emoción fuerte ni que se altere mucho hasta que se recupere de todo._**

**_A Serena ya la habían cambiado de habitación y yo decidí no ir a verla ya que no quería que por mi culpa le volviera a pasar algo ya me siento bastante culpable._**

**_A los pocos minutos que mi hermana estuviera en su habitación habían aparecido mi novia y al lado de ella venían,Mina,Rei y Andrew preocupadas por el estado de salud de mi hermana_**

_-que tal esta Serena-me preguntaron todos_

_-esta mejor pero aun tiene que recuperarse-les dije a los demás_

_-y la niña que tal esta-me pregunto Rei_

_-la niña esta bien solo tiene que quedarse mas tiempo en el hospital -le respondí a Rei_

_-y cuando la vamos a poder ver-me pregunto Mina muy emocionada_

_-supongo que cuando salga del hospital-le respondí a Mina_

_-que pena-dijo Mina-yo quería verla y podemos pasar a ver a Serena-me pregunto Mina_

_-ahora no pueden pasar que esta con Darien esperen un poco y luego ya pasan_

_-y tu ya pasaste a verla-me pregunto mi novia-_

_-no amor no quiero que mi presencia le haga daño-le dije muy apenado-_

_-no te preocupes amor pronto se arreglaran las cosas con tu hermana y yo te apoyare en todo-me dijo mi novia mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla-_

**_El tiempo daba pasado y Darien no daba salido no se de que tanto hablaba con mi hermana lo que mas me dolía era estar en el hospital y no la poder ir a ver solo la vi ese día en la uci pero no quiero que mi presencia la moleste y por eso aun no fui, arreglare las cosas con ella cuando este recuperada._**

**_Mi novia había decidido ir a ver a mi hermana a su habitación para pedirle una disculpa por la manera en como la hablo en la cafetería ya que se sintió muy mal por tratarla así,lo único que le pedí fue que no le dijese nada a mi hermana si ella le preguntaba por que me había pasado por muerto, ya que Michiru sabe casi todo,lo único que hago ahora es pasear esperando a que Darien aparezca y me diga que tal esta mi hermana y que Serena acepte ver a Michiru y no la eche fuera. _**

**_pvo de Serena_**

**_Cuando me desperté pude notar que no estaba en mi cama estaba en un hospital rodeada de cables y me asuste y lo primero que hice fue llorar llamando por mi hija en ese momento vino una enfermera a tranquilizarme_**

_-por favor señorita tranquilícese no le es bueno ponerse así hace poco que salió de una operación-me dijo la enfermera_

_-que-grite asustada- mi hija donde esta mi hija y donde estoy yo-gritaba fuera de nervios_

_-tranquilícese señorita-me dijo la enfermera-usted esta en la uci y su hija nació y esta sana solo que tiene que estar en neonatos hasta que tenga su peso_

**_me pusieron un calmante para que pudiera dormir ya que estaba muy nerviosa y llorando mi hija ya había nacido y yo aun no se como es,cuando el calmante que me dieron me hizo efecto me quede dormida al día siguiente me vino revisar un doctor y me dijo que me sacarían de la uci y me llevarían a otra habitación._**

**_Cuando llegue a la otra habitación ya estaba allí Darien esperando por mi_**

_-que tal estas princesa-me pregunto Darien agarrándome de la mano y dándome un beso en los labios_

_-no muy bien,pero lo que mas me preocupa es mi hija Darien que tal esta ella-le pregunte _

_-esta bien amor la vi hoy es una niña preciosa como lo eres tu_

_-enserio Darien quiero verla como es dímelo-le pregunte a Darien_

_-como te dije antes es una niña muy linda su cabello es azul oscuro y sus ojos azules-me dijo Darien_

_-tiene que ser muy linda quiero verla por favor Darien_

_-esta bien amor,voy a hablar con la enfermera y ya vengo ahora-me dio un beso y se fue en busca de una enfermera_

**_Cuando Darien salió en busca de la enfermera me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Darien de mi hija,en ese momento me llego mi novio con mi pequeña,cuando me la puso en mis brazos empece a llorar de felicidad no podía creer que la tuviera ya conmigo todo lo que tuve que sufrir por ella pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que saco el color de pelo de su papá y sus ojos son idénticos a los de el_**

_-a que es preciosa Darien-_

_-es muy linda mi amor pero la enfermera ya la tiene que llevar _

_-no quiero Darien es mi hija quiero que este aquí conmigo_

_-por favor Serena pronto la vamos a tener con nosotros pero ahora tiene que ir para neonatos_**_  
_**

_-esta bien que se la lleven-le di un beso a mi pequeña mientras la enfermera me la llevaba_

**_había quedado muy feliz de tenerla en mis brazos esa sensación fue maravillosa es tan pequeñita que tenía miedo de romperla la adoro y espero pronto poderla llevar a casa. _**

**_Cuando aparecieron las chicas les pedí una disculpa por gritarles el otro día en la cafetería pero me dijeron que no me preocupase que tenía mis motivos para ponerme así. Después de estar hablando con ellas y también con Darien, Mina y mas Rei me dijeron que como la niña no tuvo un baby shower ya que estaba planeado para el día de mi cumpleaños, y si la niña ya estaba en casa el día de mi cumpleaños le celebraríamos un mes de vida ya que ella nació 30 de Mayo._**

**_Después de estar hablando con ellos tres apareció Michiru y los demás salieron de la habitación y nos dejaron a solas_**

_-buenos días Serena que tal te encuentras-me pregunto Michiru_

_-no muy bien que se te ofrece-le pregunte_

_-veía a pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento yo no sabía que tu eras la hermana de Haruka_

_-no te preocupes te perdono tu no tienes culpa de nada ,pero espero que no vengas a hablarme de mi hermano ya que no quiero escuchar nada de el_

_-no te preocupes no venía a hablarte del aun que creo que lo deberías de escuchar Serena_

_-lo siento Michiru pero por favor no me encuentro bien y no quiero hablar mas de mi hermano el se paso por muerto y punto_

_-por favor Serena todo tiene una explicación escúchalo-me suplicaba la novia de mi hermano_

_-lo siento Michiru no lo quiero escuchar si alguien de tu familia te hiciera lo mismo que me hizo a mi Haruka como te sentirías-le pregunte_

_-no lo se Serena pero creo que lo escucharía_

_-por favor déjame sola quiero estar sola-le dije a Michiru _

_-esta bien Serena pero piénsalo habla con el,eres su hermana y el te quiere-me dijo Michiru saliendo por la puerta_

_**Cuando Michiru salió de mi habitación me quede pensando en lo que me dijo pero yo estoy muy dolida por ahora no quiero escuchar a mi hermano el me traicionó.**  
_

_**Ya habían pasado unas semanas y yo ya había salido del hospital hace una semana, aunque a mi hija la íbamos a recoger hoy al hospital por fin la iba a poder llevar a casa,cuando llegue al hospital allí la vi en su habitación estaba tan linda había crecido un poco y mañana ya hace un mes de vida por lo menos la iba a poner tener el día de mi cumpleaños a mi lado,cuando me la dieron en mis brazos me sentí muy feliz le di un beso en su frente y nos fuimos los tres para el apartamento.**_

_**Cuando llegamos al apartamento llevamos a la niña a su cuna en ese momento sentimos el timbre de la puerta y eran ,Mina,Rei y Andrew que venían a ver a la pequeña.**_

_-buenos días chicos entren -los salude_

_-y la niña-me pregunto Rei_

_-esta durmiendo-le respondí a Rei_

_ya que esta durmiendo que tal si nos sentamos a hablar de tu fiesta de cumpleaños Serena -me dijo Mina_

_-si me parece bien hay que preparar todo ya que es mañana-le dije a Mina_

**_estuvimos por mucho tiempo hablando y planeando mi cumpleaños a la fiesta también iba a venir Michiru ya que había entablado amistad con ella en estas semanas y su hermana que aun no la conozco,el único que no iba a venir era mi hermano ya que no quería verlo aunque no se nada de el desde que estuve en el hospital._**

**_Al día siguiente cuando me levante era un esplendido día pero para mi sorpresa Darien me había traído mi desayuno a la cama, aunque ya me lo había traído mas veces pero hoy es un día especial._**

_-buenos días mi amor, feliz cumpleaños-me felicito Darien dándome un beso en los labios_

_-gracias por el desayuno mi amor-_

_-de nada princesa te tengo un regalo,toma ábrelo-cogí su regalo y lo abrí_

**_Cuando abrí el regalo me encanto era un_** **_c_****_olgante en forma de estrella,después de agradecerle el regalo y darle muchos besos estuvimos por mucho tiempo abrazados en la cama. Cuando nos levantamos de la cama me fui a duchar al terminar me puse una falta corta azul marino y una camiseta de tiras blanca y unos zapatos que me había regalo Mina._**

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y ya era hora de ir para la casa Chiba a celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños,cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Darien me sorprendí estaba todo muy lindo,había globos y muchos regalos._**

**_Ya estaban casi todo los invitados solo faltaba Michiru y su hermana, cuando llegaron me sorprendí mucho al ver a la hermana de Michiru esa chica es la que vi yo el día que regrese de los Estados Unidos. estuve hablando por mucho tiempo con ella y su nombre es Amy y me dijo que ella tuvo un niño y quedamos de ir un día a dar un paseo con los pequeños._**

**_Cuando termino mi fiesta nos fuimos todos a casa me lo había pasado genial y sobre todo me encantaron los regalos que me habían dado a mi y a mi hija. Cuando llegamos al apartamento metí a mi hija en su cuna, y Darien y yo nos fuimos para nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir pero antes de meterme en mi habitación Darien me dio un beso en mis dulces labios._**

**_Al día siguiente cuando me desperté Darien me dijo que el tenía que ir a la empresa de su padre y que nos veríamos mas tarde. Cuando el se fue vestí a mi hija y nos fuimos hasta el instituto a hablar con el director para poder empezar las clases para el siguiente trimestre, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando me dijo que no puedo estudiar ya que mis estudios estaban congelados y que alguien esta impidiendo que eses documentos lleguen ,cuando salí de la oficina del director con mi hija lo primero que hice fue sospechar de mi padre así que cogí mi celular y lo llame_**

_-buenos días quien habla-preguntaba mi papá_

_-soy yo papá tu hija me puedes explicar que paso con mis estudios-le pregunte_

_-pensaste que ibas a poder ser feliz mocosa-me dijo mi papá-prohibe que esos documentos salieran de la secundaria que estudiaste aqui en los Estados Unidos jamás vas a poder retomar tus estudios_

_-como me pudiste hacer esto-le grite_

_-por que hay alguien que no cumplió con su palabra-me dijo mi padre_

_-de que estas hablando-le pregunte toda asustada_

_-muy pronto lo sabrás pero andate con cuidado y una cosa te digo ten cuidado a no hacer nada en contra mia por que le hago daño a tu hija te tengo vigilada-me amenazo_

_-que -le grite sorprendida-como me puedes amenazar y sobre todo amenazar a mi hija no voy a permitir que le hagan daño dime quien me esta vigilando-le grite toda asustada_

_-a mi no me grites mocosa y eso no es de tu incumbencia- me colgó el teléfono_

**_cuando mi padre me colgó me eche a llorar por que no me deja ser feliz después de que me echo de casa aun sigue haciéndome la vida imposible y sobre todo amenaza a mi hija no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño,me limpie las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos y me fui con mi hija para el apartamento quería estar sola y poder llorar sin que nadie me mirase, cuando iba caminando con mi hija sentía que alguien venía detrás de nosotras estaba asustada y me gire pero no ví a nadie que nos siguiese._**  
**_Cuando entramos en el apartamento metí a mi hija en su cuna y me puse a llorar en la cama al lado de mi hija mientras ella dormía, seguía sin creer las palabras de mi papá quien no cumplió la promesa de que estará hablando me preguntaba y sobre todo quienes serán las personas que me vigilaban,en ese momento escuche el timbre de la puerta me levante de la cama y me limpie las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrí la puerta._**

**_-Zafiro_**

**_continuara..._**

**_notas de la autora:muchas gracias por sus rewiews y por leer mi historia me animan mucho para continuar antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por los fallos del capítulo anterior es que apenas lo revise y pensé que estaba bien y también quiero decirles que Amy es la chica que vio Serena embarazada en el aeropuerto el día que ella llegó de los Estados Unidos._**

**_si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia me lo dicen muchas gracias a todos por sus rewiews y por me dar ánimos siempre para seguir._**

**_acepto todo el tipo de criticas _**

**_les quiero a agradecer a _**

**_-Nai SD:muchas gracias amigis por siempre me seguir un beso _**

**_-Goshy:hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia me animan mucho un beso_**

**_-Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tus comentarios_**

**_-Serena y Darien 4ever:hola la bebe se llama igual que su abuela aun que Serena aun no sabe quien es su verdadera madre_**

**_-Luna-p27:muchas gracias por tus comentarios_**

**_-yesqui2000:muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho besos_**

**_-Erika Serena Tsukino:muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho _**

**_-marsromina:gracias por siempre me apoyar amiga besos_**

**_-inmamirando1:muchas gracias por tu comentario un beso_**

**_-Serena candy Andrew Graham:muchas gracias por tu comentario _**

**_-Usako chiba-T:muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho besos_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_pvo de Serena_**

_**Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Zafiro no lo podía creer,que hacía mi ex novio en el apartamento de Darien, como sabía en donde vivía lo primero que hice fue llamarlo por su nombre**_

_-Zafiro-dije toda sorprendida_

_-hola muñeca cuanto tiempo-me dice Zafiro apoyándose en la puerta de la entrada_

_-que haces aquí-le pregunte_

_-vine a buscar a mi hija_

**_cuando Zafiro me digo que venía a buscar a mi hija lo primero que hice fue cerrarle la puerta pero el no me dejo, me empujo y entro a la fuerza._**

_-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija -le grite desesperada_

_-cállate en donde esta-me preguntaba a gritos mientras andaba como un loco por todo el apartamento_

_-no te lo pienso decir ni se te ocurra tocarla tu la rechazaste-le gritaba mientras lloraba desesperadamente intentando detenerlo_

_-te obligo a que me lo digas o de lo contrario me las pagaras muy caro-me amenazo Zafiro_

_-como te atreves amenazarme y una cosa te digo mi hija es mía y ni se te ocurra ponerla una mano encima-le grite_

**_En ese momento me golpeo para que le dijese en donde estaba mi hija,estaba asustada no quería que la tocase no quería que nadie me separase de ella,tenía miedo a que mi pequeña empezase a llorar._**

_-como te atreviste a golpearme dime por que me haces esto-le gritaba_

_-dime de una maldita vez en donde esta la niña-me gritaba mientras me agarraba con fuerza por el brazo_

_-nunca, sueltame que me estas haciendo daño por favor dime por que me haces esto-le lloraba mientras me intentaba soltar de su agarre_

_-quieres saber por que te hago esto, esta bien por que me pagarón una gran suma de dinero para que me desiciera de esa niña_

_-eres de lo peor es tu hija y le quieres hacer daño dime quien te pago-le gritaba desesperadamente_

_-eso nunca te lo voy a decir pero fue la misma persona que me pago para que saliera contigo durante un año_

_-que grite sorprendida-nunca me amaste-le pregunte_

_-claro que no si eras una niña y los sigues siendo solo estuve contigo por tu posición económica_

**_estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Zafiro estuve engaña yo lo ame y el jugo conmigo, le pregunte quien fue el que le pago por salir conmigo pero no me lo quiso decir solo se que es el mismo que le pago para que me llevase a mi hija_**

_-como me pudiste utilizar así-lo iba a golpear pero el me detuvo_

_-ni te atrevas muñeca a ponerme una mano encima,te preguntare por última vez en donde esta mi hija-me grito y en ese momento mi pequeña despertó_

**_me asuste al escuchar a mi hija llorar y la cara que puso Zafiro de felicidad por que ya sabía en donde estaba la niña, corrí detrás de el hasta la habitación de mi hija para que no la tocase pero la cogió en sus brazos y me la llevaba pero antes de salir del apartamento Darien lo detuvo al escuchar mis gritos_**

_-suelta a esa niña ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía-lo amenazo Darien_

_-no me hagas reír yo soy el padre de la niña y tengo mis derechos_

_-tu no tienes derechos de nada ya que abandonaste a Serena embarazada así que te obligo a que sueltes a la niña o te denuncio por maltrato y intento de secuestro_

_-no me hagas reír yo no maltrate a nadie y solo intentaba llevarme a mi hija eso no es un secuestro_

_-que no maltrataste a nadie y por que mi novia esta sangrando por el labio dímelo maldita sea-le gritaba Darien_

_-la golpe para que me dijese donde estaba mi hija pero como no me lo quiso decir por las buenas se lo pregunte por las malas_

_-eres de lo peor suelta a la niña-_

_-jamas es mi hija-le decía Zafiro a Darien_

-_ahora es tu hija no-le dice irónicamente- perdona que te lo diga Zafiro pero esa niña es mas hija mía que tuya y si te la llevas te denuncio por secuestro por que ella en los papeles de nacimiento esta puesta como mi hija y la de Serena así que dásela ahora mismo a Serena o no respondo de mis actos-le grito Darien a Zafiro _

_-esta bien pero esto no se quedara así me la pienso llevar o por las buenas o por las malas_

**_cuando Zafiro soltó a mi hija y la puso en el piso la agarre con fuerza y me fui corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación y me eche a llorar por lo que acababa de pasar._**

**_pvo de Darien_**

**_Cuando estaba llegando a mi apartamento escuche unos gritos que me asustaron y decide entrar y lo que vi no me gusto nada había un hombre que intentaba llevarse a Selene y yo no le deje al principio no sabía quien era pero cuando me dijo que era el padre de la niña me hirvió la sangre y sobre todo ver a Serena de esa manera le estaba sangrando el labio y estaba llorando desesperadamente para que el verdadero padre de la niña no se la llevase._**

**_Cuando Zafiro puso a Selene en el suelo Serena se la llevo mire a ese ser despreciable tenía ganas de partirle la cara por lastimar a mi amada y quererse llevarse a mi pequeña y así lo hice lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y le dije que a mi casa no volviese que ellas dos tienen quien las proteja y de eso me iba a encargar yo. Zafiro se marcho de mi apartamento enfadado y amenazándome que iba a conseguir lo que el quería._**  
**_Cuando Zafiro se fue fui en busca de mi novia no sabía en que sitio se metió pero fui directo a la habitación que lo mas seguro que estuviera allí._**

**_cuando entre en la habitación la vi llorando en la cama al lado de su hija en ese momento me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama_**

_-mi amor-la llame pero no me hizo caso-ya todo paso pequeña no llores mas el ya se fue y yo las protegeré_

**_en ese momento Serena se levanto un poco de la cama y me miro toda llena de lágrimas y se abrazo a mi llorando_**

_-tuve mucho miedo Darien quiso llevarse a mi hija por favor prométeme que no dejaras que nadie me la quite_

_-te lo prometo mi amor pero no llores mas-le di un beso en sus dulces labios_

_-gracias por llegar a tiempo mi amor si no fuera por ti Zafiro me la llevaría_

_-no pienses mas en eso pequeña acuérdate que el no puede hacer nada_

_-ya lo se mi amor pero quiero que me prometas algo_

_-dime mi amor-le pregunte_

_-quiero que mi hija desde muy pequeña sepa quien es su verdadero padre no quiero que viva engañada_

**_esas palabras me dolieron un poco ya que yo quiero a Selene como una hija pero Serena tiene razón la niña no puede vivir engañada_**

_-me parece bien Serena pero tu tienes que prometerme otra cosa_

_-lo que quieres mi amor-me dijo Serena limpiándose una lágrima_

_-que no vas a llorar mas no te quiero ver sufrir_

_-esta bien mi amor por ti dejare de llorar-me dio un beso en los labios_

**_Serena y yo nos dimos un tierno beso mientras yo le limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos en ese momento escuche el timbre y fui a mirar quien era ya que Serena tenía miedo a que volviera a ser Zafiro,cuando abrí la puerta ya no me sorprendió de quien se trataba_**

_-que quieres Beryl-le pregunte_

_-venía a visitar al padre de mi hijo o no puedo_

_-no digas tonterías aun no sabes quien es el padre del niño que esperas_

_-pero yo sospecho que eres tu mi amor-me dice Beryl acercándose a mi y intentando besarme_

_-ni te ocurra tocarlo Beryl- se escuchaba desde dentro del apartamento_

_y quien te crees tu para decirme que no me acerque a el_

_-su novia-le dijo Serena a Beryl enfrentándola_

_-que-grito Beryl-eso es mentira esta no puede ser tu novia Darien-_

_-pues te equivocas Beryl,Serena es mi novia y estoy muy feliz con ella-le dije a Beryl mientras abrazaba a Serena por la cintura_

_-no me hagas reír es imposible que esa te haga feliz Darien y por lo que veo tu amiguita ya dio a luz y al final ya sabes quien es el padre-le pregunto Beryl haciéndole burla a Serena_

_-yo siempre supe quien era el padre de mi hija no soy como tu Beryl_

_-vete Beryl haz el favor y no vuelvas hasta que nazca tu hijo-le pedí que se fuera antes de que_ hubiera_ otro escándalo_

_-esta bien me iré pero ten mucho cuidado Serena ahora que tu hija nació no vaya a ser que le pase algo-amenazo Beryl a Serena_

_-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija oíste-le grito Serena_

_-vete Beryl y ni se te ocurra hacer algo por que como le pase algo a la niña te denunciaremos y no me importa si estas embarazada oíste_

_-lo que ustedes digan adiós_

**_Cuando Beryl se fue estaba enfadado como se atrevió amenazarnos con hacerle daño a la niña,Serena estaba asustada y llorando otra vez todo por culpa de mi ex novia_**

_-tranquila mi amor no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a Selene_

_-yo no puedo mas Darien primero Zafiro me la quiere quitar y ahora Beryl nos amenaza con hacerle daño a mi hija-lloraba Serena mientras yo la abrazada_

_-tranquila mi amor no llores mas que te parece si hoy vamos cenar fuera para olvidarnos de todo lo que esta pasando_

_-lo siento Darien no quiero dejar a mi hija sola por si vuelve Zafiro quiero estar con ella_

_-tranquila mi amor no la dejaremos sola Ikuko quedará con ella y le diré que no le abra la puerta a nadie_

_-esta bien Darien iremos a cenar pero prométeme que quedara en buenas manos_

_-sabes que si mi amor-le di un tierno beso_

**_Después de lo que paso con Beryl Serena y yo nos pusimos a ver una película en el salón mientras la niña dormía ,mi novia aun seguía triste estaba apoyada en mi pecho y alguna vez le salía una lágrima que ella intentaba disimular, me dolía tanto verla así me gustaría poderle sacar este sufrimiento,pero por lo menos logre convercerla de ir cenar fuera y así se distrae un poco y la niña quedara con Ikuko._**

**_Pvo de Haruka_**

**_ya hacía unas semanas que no veía a mi hermana y la extrañaba pero tenía miedo de que me rechazase o que me echase la culpa de que mi sobrina nació antes de tiempo,hoy había llamado a Darien para saber si podía ir hablar con ella y me dijo que no era el momento aun y que por la noche no iban a estar que iban de cena, le pregunte con quien quedaba mi sobrina y me dijo que quedaría con su nana._**  
**_Hoy para mi fue un día extraño ya que estaba recibiendo llamadas de números desconocidos no se quienes eran pero en un momento pensé que sería mi padre,en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono y era un número privado así que cogí el teléfono para saber quien era_**

_-hola quien habla-pregunte_

_-hijo que tal estas-me preguntaba mi papá_

_-que quieres-le conteste_

_-decirte que no se te ocurra hablar con tu hermana de todo lo que sabes si no quieres que a tu sobrina le pase algo malo y Serena no la vuelva a ver_

_-como te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi sobrina no respondo de mis actos que clase de hombre eres-grite_

_-ya quedas abvertido hijo y ten cuidado por que yo estoy muy cerca de ti-se reía mi papá_

_-dime donde estas en este mismo momento-le grite a mi padre_

_-piensas que te lo voy a decir Haruka no seas tonto-y me colgó el teléfono_

**_me sorprendí con las palabras de mi padre "estoy muy cerca de ti"acaso estaría en Tokyo si así fuera mi hermana y mi sobrina correrían grave peligro,no se como se atrevió amenazar a Selene es solo un bebe de un mes de vida es que acaso ese hombre no tiene sangre en las venas._**  
**_Estuve llamando a la casa de Darien pero nadie me respondía hasta que me respondió Serena pero cuando supo que era yo me colgó inmediatamente el teléfono antes de advertirle que a lo mejor corren grave peligro si nuestro padre llegase a estar en Tokyo._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_al escuche el teléfono por séptima vez fui a mirar quien llamaba cuando cogí el teléfono y me hablo mi hermano le colgué aun no quería hablar con el tenía ya suficientes problemas con las amenazas de Beryl y Zafiro._**

**_Cuando Darien salió del baño entre yo al baño para alistarme para irnos a cenar fuera, el me pregunto quien llamo y le dije que fue mi hermano pero que hoy no estoy de ánimos para hablar con el. _**

**_Cuando salí del baño me puse un vestido negro en forma de V que me llegaba solo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón,al terminar de alistarme me fui para el salón a esperar por mi amado. _**

**_Cuando Darien llegó al salón estaba muy guapo llevaba un lindo smoking negro y la camisa de dentro era blanca,me fui a despedir de mi hija le di un beso en su frente y le encargue a Ikuko que me la cuidase y que no le abriese la puerta a nadie._**

**_Cuando llegamos al restaurante me encanto era un sitio muy elegante nos sentaron con vistas al mar era todo muy bonito aunque en mi mente solo venía mi hija tenía miedo a que le pasase algo._**

_-mi amor que te pasa no estas disfrutando-me preguntaba Darien_

_-si mi amor lo siento es que estoy preocupada por Selene_

_-no te preocupes amor no le pasara nada Ikuko esta con ella,intenta disfrutar de la velada_

_-esta bien amor lo intentaré-le eche una sonrisa falsa intentando que no notase mi preocupación_

**_después de hablar con Darien intente mostrarme mas alegre aunque me costaba mi mente seguía con mi pequeña cuando el camarero nos trajo la cena apenas comí y eso preocupo a Darien el me dijo que comiera que mi hija estaba bien cuidada por Ikuko,me costo comer solo lo hice para que Darien no se preocupara mas por mi,después de comer mi lasaña y de postre mousse de chocolate nos fuimos para el apartamento._**  
**_Cuando entramos en el apartamento me asuste Ikuko estaba golpeada tenía sus pies y manos atadas a una silla y su boca la tenía tapada con un trozo de tela,lo primero que hice fué ir corriendo a mi habitación a buscar a mi hija y no estaba y fuí corriendo a donde estaba Ikuko mientras Darien la desataba_**

-_donde esta mi hija Ikuko-le preguntaba muy asustada_

_-se la llevarón Serena lo siento por no poderla proteger-me decía Ikuko mientras lloraba_

**_cuando Ikuko me dijo que se llevaron a mi hija me derrumbe en el piso y me eche a llorar desesperadamente_**

**_continuara..._**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir _**

**_si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto todo el tipo de criticas_**

**_le quiero dar las gracias por los rewiews:_**

**_-Serena y Darien 4ever:hola que tal muchas gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-ceres vilandra: muchas gracias por tu comentario Zafiro pronto pagará _**

**_-Usako chiba t:hola que tal?al final Darien llego en el principio pero ahora se llevaron a la niña un beso gracias por tu comentario saludos_**

**_-trinidad:estoy de acuerdo contigo que su padre es un hdp pero ya falta poco para que se den cuenta de la verdad besos_**

**_-yesqui2000: estoy de acuerdo que Serena tenía que escuchar a Haruka pero pronto ya arreglan besos y saludos_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amigis si el padre de Sere es malo pero pronto se sabrá toda la verdad besos _**

**_-inmamiranda:hola que tal gracias por tu comentario acá te dejo este capítulo besos_**

**_-marsromina:hola amigis ya ves Darien defendió a su amada besos _**

**_-marie mademoiselle chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario la reacción de Darien no fue muy buena ya que se quiso llevar a la niña besos_**

**_-Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_-Conyta Bombon:Hola,me gusto mucho tu comentario ya pronto sabrán la verdad besos y saludos._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Estaba en el suelo llorando desesperadamente por mi hija quien se la llevaría,quien es capaz de ser tan cruel,por que me hicieron esto me preguntaba, lo único que se es que no podía parar de llorar.A mi alrededor estaba Darien intentando tranquilizarme pero en ese momento Ikuko se acerco a mi_**

_-a mi no te acerques Ikuko-le grite-di..me por..que no la cuidaste como te mande-le preguntaba a gritos_

_-lo siento Serena hice todo lo posible para que no se llevasen pero eran muchos y me golpearon-me decía Ikuko llorando_

_-mentira si hicieras todo lo posible nadie me la llevaría-le grite desesperada mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas_

_-perdóname Serena no quería que pasase esto-me decía Ikuko llorando_

_-vete por favor no te quiero volver a ver vete-le grite_

_-cálmate amor no te pongas así con Ikuko ella no tiene la culpa-lo interrumpí_

_-no me pidas que me calme ustedes dos no me entienden es mi hija maldita sea mía y me la llevaron-les gritaba mientras lloraba desesperadamente_

_-Serena mi amor tranquilízate-me decía Darien acercándose mas a mi-ella es como mi hija y sabes que la quiero voy a llamar a la policía para avisar de un secuestro_

_-yo no voy a esperar a que venga la policía voy a buscar a mi hija por mi propia cuenta-le gritaba mientras que cogía mi abrigo y me disponía a salir pero el me detuvo_

_-tranquila Serena por favor, voy a llamar a la policía y yo iré por ella pero tu te quedaras aquí por si hay noticias de Selene_

_-no me pidas tranquilidad como no es tu hija la que esta desaparecida me pides que yo me calme-le grite-_

_-por favor Serena, Selene es como mi hija ya te lo dije antes si que me preocupo por ella y lo sabes si no cuando te la quiso llevar Zafiro le dejaría-me grito_

_-no se como te atreves a decirme eso-le gritaba entre lágrimas_

_-mira ya me canse de esta discusión voy a llamar a la policía ellos sabrán que hacer_

_-y que piensas que te van a decir que no la pueden buscar por que no han pasado 48 horas de su desaparición-le seguía gritando_

_-Serena no es lo mismo se trata de un bebe e Ikuko estaba presente a la hora del secuestro_

**_Darien fue a llamar a la policía y yo seguía llorando por mi hija quería tenerla a mi lado la extraño si no saliéramos a cenar esto no pasaría me siento culpable por la desaparición de mi hija_**

_-gracias por llamar a la policía yo no tengo fuerzas, esto todo paso por mi culpa Darien_

_-de que hablas mi amor tu no tienes la culpa de nada_

_-si que la tengo Darien si no aceptara ir cenar esta noche esto no pasaría-le decía mientras lloraba en su pecho_

_-no vuelvas a decir eso mi amor tu no tienes la culpa de nada no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar-me decía Darien mientras me abrazaba_

**_cuando Darien me abrazo me eche otra vez a llorar en su pecho, el me seguí pidiendo que me tranquilizará pero no podía estaba preocupada por mi hija quien me la podía tener. Me preguntaba si estaría bien cuidada o en que condiciones estará mi pequeña yo no podía mas ya me estaba quedando sin voz por tanto llanto._**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Cuando Ikuko nos digo que secuestraron a Selene, mi novia se derrumbo yo me estaba haciendo el fuerte pero me dolía en el alma que se la llevasen, ver así a Serena me rompía el corazón quería sacarle todo el dolor pero no se como,yo le prometí proteger a su hija y no lo cumplí y eso es lo que mas me duele,me gustaría saber en donde esta mi pequeña._**

**_Cuando llame a la policía me dijeron que la empezarían a buscar al momento pero que antes vendrían por casa a buscar una foto de la niña y a hablar con nosotros._**

**_Después de llamar a la policía sin que Serena se diese cuenta llame a su hermano pero el no contesto así que le deje un mensaje diciéndole que secuestraron a su sobrina._**

**_Cuando la policía llego a mi apartamento le dimos una foto de la niña y nos empezaron hacer preguntas,a Ikuko la tuvieron que llevar a la comisaría a testificar los hechos._**

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y quedaba poco para el amanecer, Serena no quiso dormir y yo tampoco salí por mi propia cuenta a buscar a Selene mientras Serena quedaba en casa esperando noticias de los secuestradores pero no la logre encontrar. Ya había llegado a casa y mi novia aun seguía con la mirada perdida abrazando al oso de peluche de su hija aun no teníamos noticias de la pequeña._**

**_Pvo de Haruka_**

**_Ya había amanecido, en la noche había escuchado el celular pero no le hice caso cuando mire quien llamó era Darien tenía diez llamadas del y un mensaje,cuando leí el mensaje me asuste y me preocupe secuestraron a mi sobrina, lo primero que hice fue vestirme e irme a casa de Darien, pero antes de salir llame a mi padre ya que sospecho que el pudo cumplir su amenaza. Cuando llame a los Estados Unidos me dijeron que el viajo a Tokyo por unos negocios eso quiere decir que mi padre esta en Japón._**  
**_Me marche asustado para la casa de Darien mientras que iba pensando en donde se podría encontrar mi padre,llame a los hoteles pero no estaba registrado en ninguno._**  
**_Cuando llegue a la casa de Darien pude ver a mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo llorando y abrazando a un osito de peluche que tenía que ser de mi sobrina me acerque a ella y la abrace al principio me negó su abrazo pero yo no le deje que se separase de mi y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte._**

_-tranquila pequeña-le decía intentando tranquilizarla_

_-dime por que Haruka por que me abandonaste por que me hicieron esto-me gritaba mi hermana llorando_

_-yo no quise pequeña me obligaron a dejarte yo por mi jamas me separaría de tu lado y a mi sobrina pronto la encontramos_

_-como que te obligaron-me pregunto mi hermana entre lágrimas_

**_Le explique a mi hermana toda la verdad de lo que paso para que yo la tuviera que abandonar y protegerla,ella me perdono pero lo único que no le dije que la mujer que ella piensa que es nuestra madre no lo es, eso se lo diré cuando encontremos a Selene por que yo sospecho que puede ser nuestro padre el secuestrador aunque por ahora aun no sabemos quien es._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_mi alma estaba destrozada no había dormido en toda la noche estuve esperando noticias de los secuestradores pero aun no llamaron,cuando vi entrar a mi hermano por la puerta tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero aun estaba resentida con el pero después de que el me abrazo y me explico todo lo perdone lo necesitaba tanto en estos momentos, el me dijo todo lo que paso para que me abandonara pero mi hermano también me dijo que el sospechaba que podía ser nuestro padre._**

**_Cuando mi hermano me dijo que sospechaba que era nuestro padre no me lo podía creer, no creo que el fuera capaz de secuestrar a un bebe lo veía imposible aunque yo también sospechaba de Zafiro ya que el me había amenazado con quitarme a la niña._**

**_Habían pasado unas horas y seguíamos sin noticias de mi hija en ese momento llegaron mis amigas apoyarme y darme ánimos para seguir adelante y me dijeron que pronto aparecerá yo estaba deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas._**

**_Ya había pasado una hora y nos llamaron por teléfono eran los secuestradores que tenían a mi hija_**

_-devuélvanme a mi hija maldita sea-les grite_

_-tranquila estúpida a mi no me grites si no quieres que la mate y no la vuelvas a ver -me dijo una mujer_

_-quienes sois hablar-le gritaba aun mas fuerte_

_-si lo quieres saber os espero a ti y a tu hermano solos a las cinco de la tarde en una cabaña que esta a las afueras de Tokyo allí nos encontraréis y espero que no _

_traigáis a la policía por que te quedas sin hija ya quedas avisada-y me colgó_

**_cuando colgó la mujer me eche a llorar todos me hablaban para saber que me dijeron los secuestradores pero yo no era capaz de decir una palabra_**

_-por favor Serena habla que te dijeron-me gritaba Mina cogiendome por los hombros_

_-que tienen a mi hija y que vayamos Haruka y yo solos sin policía que si no la matan-y me eche a llorar_

_-tranquila Serena no le van a hacer nada estamos contigo-me decía Rei tranquilizándome_

_-a donde tenemos que ir Serena-me preguntaba mi hermano_

_-a una cabaña que esta a las afueras de Tokyo_

_-pero no van a ir solos nosotros iremos con ustedes-me dijo Darien_

_-no Darien, ustedes se quedan aquí no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hija_

_-Serena por favor la niña es como mi hija no me voy a quedar aquí en el apartamento mientras ustedes dos están en peligro-me dijo Darien_

_-Darien tiene razón Serena, es mejor que venga el aunque nos espere en el auto en algún lugar escondido-me dijo mi hermano_

_-esta bien que venga pero como le pase algo a mi hija no vos perdono a ninguno de los dos me escucharon-y me fui para la habitación a cambiarme de ropa ya que aun tenía puesto el vestido de la cena_

**_Ya me había cambiado de ropa y nos disponiamos a salir cuando llamaron que estuviera presente también Kengi me sorprendí por que quererían que estuviera el presente._**  
**_Íbamos los cuatro en el auto y yo estaba muy nerviosa tenía miedo a que algo saliera mal a que le hicieran daño a mi hija,ya estabámos llegando y Darien decidió aparcar en unos matorrales mientras nosotros tres íbamos caminando para la cabaña iba muy nerviosa agarrada a la mano de mi hermano y Kengi me apoyaba estaba deseando saber quienes eran los que tenían a mi hija._**

**_Cuando entramos los tres en la cabaña estaba nerviosa solo escuchaba llorar a mi hija estaba gritando por ella hasta que nos apuntaron con una arma cuando vi quien era no me lo podía creer mi padre nos estaba apuntando pero no era el solo también estaban Zafiro mi madre y Beryl_**

_-papá como me pudiste hacer esto-le preguntaba entre lágrimas_

_-cállate Serena yo no soy tu padre_

_-que dices como que no eres mi padre dime donde esta mi hija-le grite con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-cállate te dije esto todo es culpa de tu hermano por te andar a buscar_

_-no me eches la culpa papá yo busque a mi hermana por que ella es mi vida y tu la maltratabas como te atreviste a secuestrar a tu propia nieta_

_-por que tu no me obedeciste de desaparecer de la vida de tu hermana y secuestre a tu sobrina pero ella no es mi nieta_

_-que tonterías dices papá-le preguntamos yo y Haruka_

_-no le ves la cara a Kengi esta todo callado-se reía mi papá mientras nos seguían apuntando con las armas_

_-no te entiendo que tiene que ver Kengi en todo esto-le grite a mi padre_

_-el es mi hermano Serena-me dijo Kengi-el es el hombre que me robo a mi familia_

_-que-grite- como pudiste hacer eso dime-le grite mientras me apuntaban con el arma estaba asustada_

_-por que yo quería a vuestra madre para mi y el la tenía_

_-entonces quieres decir que-me interrumpió_

_-si Serena Kengi es tu padre y también el de Haruka-nos dijo mi falso padre_

_-que-gritamos los tres_

_-como pudiste hacerlo dímelo te odio-le grite a mi falso padre_

_-ya cállate niña ya te lo dijé por que yo amaba a vuestra madre y aun la amo-me digo mi falso padre_

_-entonces esa mujer no es mi madre-pregunte_

_-no niña tonta yo soy tu tía la hermana de la tonta de tu madre que pensaba que tu tío la tenía olvidada pero por las pintas jamás te olvidaste de ella-le grito mi falsa madre al que yo creía que era mi padre _

_-jamás lo voy hacer cariño-le dijo mi falso padre a mi tía_

_-después de lo que hice aun te acuerdas de ella-grito mi falsa madre_

_-que hiciste-le grito mi falso padre _

_-yo fui quien asesino a mi hermana-grito mi tía_

**_quede helada como alguien puede matar a su propia hermana en ese momento se escucho un disparo y fue mi falso padre que le disparo en el corazón a la hermana de mi verdadera madre_**

_-uno menos ahora hermano te voy a sacar lo mas preciado que tienes ya te los saque una vez ahora te los volveré a sacar_

_-ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mis hijos eres de lo peor-grito mi verdadero padre_

_-si no quieres que te pase como a Kaolinet esta calladito-le dijo mi tío a mi verdadero padre apuntándolo con el arma_

_-no me amenaces no puedo creer que mi propio hermano tenga tanta maldad por dentro-le dijo mi verdadero padre a mi tío_

_-antes de hacer algo te voy a decir la pregunta que le hiciste a Zafiro Serena, yo fui quien le pago a el para que anduviera de novio contigo y también le pague para que te fuera a sacar a la niña_

_-como pudieron hacerme esto los odios-les grite a ellos dos pero la que no hablaba era Beryl ella se reía mientras me apuntaban_

_-hasta luego hija-digo mi falso padre mientras me disparo _

**_no había sentido ningún disparo sobre mi cuerpo solo el grito de mi hermano y también el mi padre, tenía sangre sobre mi ropa pero no era mía ni de mi hermano la sangre era de mi verdadero padre el nos protegió_**

**_estaba llorando al ver a Kelvin herido no lo quería perder ahora que se que el es nuestro verdadero padre, mi tío nos estaban apuntando con un arma nos quería disparar a mi hermano y a mi pero en ese momento se escucho la policía mi tío logro escapar pero Zafiro Y Beryl fueron cogidos por la policía y llevados a la cárcel, habíamos sido salvados gracias a Darien que había llamado a la policía al escuchar disparos cogí a mi pequeña que la tenían en una habitación y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas mi pequeña estaba bien. Después de ser salvados fuimos al hospital a saber el estado de Kengi el se salvaría y eso para mi fue una gran alegría._**

**_Fin de Pvo_**

**_1 año después   
_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Ya hace un año de ese terrible suceso en donde me entere de toda la verdad sobre mi vida lo que mas me preocupa es saber en donde esta mi tío tengo miedo a que el nos vuelva a hacer daño._**  
**_Después de todo lo que paso pude volver a retomar mis estudios y mi padre volvió a recuperar el dinero que le robo su hermano. mi hermano Haruka se volvió a cambiar su apellido ya que con nuestro verdadero padre se lleva de maravilla._**  
**_Mi relación con Darien va de maravilla sigo viviendo con el aunque mi hermano quería que me fuese a vivir con el._**

**_Mi novio quiere a Selene como su hija y mi pequeña ya esta mas grande hace poco que ya empezó a caminar._**  
**_También de los que no volvimos a saber nada desde que están en la cárcel es de Zafiro y Beryl ya que tendrán que estar allí metidos el resto de sus vida por secuestro a una menor, pero también la gran sorpresa fue que el hijo de Beryl no era ni de Darien ni de Malachite, el hijo que esperaba era de Zafiro y después se atrevía a insultarme a mi._**  
**_Estaba estudiando matemáticas cuando Darien y mi hija aparecieron para darme un beso en mis mejillas después de estar hablando con mi novio me dijo que hoy me quería llevar a cenar y que dejáramos a Selene con mi padre._**

_**Ya habían pasado unas horas y me estaba alistando para ir a cenar puse un vestido rojo en forma de V que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón me eche mi perfume favorito y me fui para el salón en busca de mi amado y de mi hija**_

_ -luces hermosa mi amor-me dijo Darien dándome un beso en mis labios_

_-gracias mi amor nos vamos-le dije a Darien_

**_nos fuimos de la casa que teníamos alquilada al lado del mar ya que desde el secuestro yo no quise volver al apartamento, cuando llegamos a la casa de mi padre y de mi hermano le dejamos a la niña y nos fuimos al restaurante para cenar._**

**_El restaurante era muy hermoso nos sentamos con vistas al mar la cena estaba exquisita habíamos cenado marisco,cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos a pasear por la arena de la playa el ambiente era muy romántico se sentía el ruido de las olas en ese momento mi amado me hablo_**

_-mi amor quiero hablar contigo-me digo Darien un poco nervioso_

_-de que quieres hablar amor-le pregunte_

_-quiero decirte que desde que te conocí fuiste mi amiga y cuando te convertiste en mi novia cambiaste por completo mi vida cuando estoy a tu lado me haces sentir el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra,cuando te miro en las mañanas me encanta ver esa sonrisa, por que tu sonrisa me fascina por que tu eres mi dulce niña la mujer que amo y la que quiero que pase el resto de mi vida a mi lado-se puso de rodillas y me cogió mi mano-quieres ser mi esposa-_

_-si que quiero ser tu esposa amor-lo abrace y nos dimos un tierno beso_

**_continuara..._**

**_notas de la autora:_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews me animan mucho**

**antes que nada quiero decirles que Kaolinet sería la falsa madre de Serena y Haruka**

**solo falta un capítulo para el final de esta historia**

**si tienen alguna duda o alguna pregunta me la pueden hacer**

**acepto todo el tipo de criticas**

**les quiero agradecer los reviews**

**-Serena y Darien 4ever:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario pues la niña se la llevaron ****esos cuatro besos y abrazos**

******-Goshy:estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo un padre es quien lo cuida y le da cariño no el que lo hace muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-yesqui2000:Hola el lo hace por el odio que le tiene a su hermano gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-Erika Serena Tsukino:hola que tal muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-marie mademoiselle chiba:hola el que le pago fue el falso padre de ella y Haruka gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-marsromina:muchas gracias por tu comentario ahora Zafiro y Beryl ya lo pagan todo en la cárcel y que te pareció la declaración de Darien? besos y abrazos amiga**

******-Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos **

******-luna p-27:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-starvenus:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-Usako Chiba-t:hola que tal muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**

******-Nai SD:hola amigis te gusto la declaración de Darien?gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos **

******-inmamiranda:hola la verdad si que es malo pero el logro escapar gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos **

******-conyta bombon:si fue el falso padre y los otros tres muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pvo de Darien**_

**_Ya había pasado un año de todo lo ocurrido y mi vida había cambiado para mejor, el hijo que esperaba Beryl no era mio._**  
**_Mi relación con Serena estaba cada vez mejor. Hoy me encontraba muy nervioso ya que tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio a Serena. Cuando le pedí que fuese mi esposa su respuesta me hizo el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, le di un tierno beso en sus dulces labios, cuando terminamos con el beso fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa agarrados de la mano antes de irnos para la casa que compartimos_**

-_Serena mi amor me hiciste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra aceptando ser mi esposa,te amo-le dije a mi prometida mientras caminabámos por la playa y le daba un beso en sus labios_

_-yo también te amo mi amor-me dijo mi prometida dándome otro beso en mis labios_

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y Serena y yo decidimos irnos para la casa cuando llegamos empece a besarla con locura ella tenia sus brazos enredados en mis cuello y mis manos estaban en sus caderas. Los besos fueron subiendo de tono hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pedían mas la cogí en los brazos y la lleve para la habitación que compartíamos,la puse suavemente sobre la cama mientras yo me ponía suavemente encima de ella,esa misma noche nos volvimos a entregar como dos locos enamorados._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Ya había amanecido cuando abrí mis ojos vi lo mas hermoso que existe mi prometido aun estaba durmiendo me levante con cuidado y me fui a dar una ducha cuando termine Darien ya estaba despierto acostado en la cama mirando para mi_**

_-buenos días amor-le dije a Darien ya que el no hablaba estaba mirando para mi con una cara de querer poseerme_

_-buenos días princesa-me dijo Darien mientras seguía mirandome con esa cara_

_-que tanto me miras-le pregunte_

_-que te vez muy hermosa con esa toalla sobre tu cuerpo me da ganas de sacártela y volver hacerte mía_

_-no seas tonto-le dije sonrojada-prepárate que tenemos que ir a buscar a Selene a la casa de mi hermano_

_-puede esperar un poco amor, vamos a divertirnos-me dijo Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama y me empezaba a besar el cuello_

_-ahora no Darien-lo separe de mi-quede de ir a coger a la niña a las 10 de la mañana y se hace tarde_

_-pero si tu papá esta muy feliz con su nieta en casa se buena amor-me suplicaba Darien_

_-e dicho que no Darien-le dije finguiéndo enfado-vámonos ahora o te quedas sin sexo hasta el matrimonio_

_-esta bien amor me cambio de ropa y ya nos vamos-_

_**Cuando Darien se fue a duchar yo me vestí para ir a buscar a mi hija puse unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa azul cielo,y me fui a preparar unos pancakes para desayunar ya que a Darien y a mi nos encantan,cuando Darien se termino de alistar desayunamos y salimos para la casa de mi hermano.**_

_**Cuando llegue a la casa de mi hermano nos abrió la puerta Michiru ya que ella y mi hermano se habían casado hace tres meses**_

_-buenos días Michiru-la saludamos_

_-buenos días chicas pasen-nos invito Michiru a pasar a dentro de la casa_

_-y mi hija-le pregunte a mi cuñada_

_-esta con su tío y con su abuelo jugando en el salón-nos dijo Michiru_

_**Cuando llegamos al salón y me pequeña me vio me vino abrazar,después de darle muchos besos a mi hija le dimos la gran noticia a mi familia de que Darien y yo nos vamos a casar**_

_-felicidades-nos dijo mi cuñada abrazándonos_

_-felicidades chicos pero una cosa te digo Darien haces llorar a mi hermana y te mato pero bueno como se que no lo harás bienvenido a la familia_

_-yo te digo y igual que mi hijo espero no ver a mi hija llorar por ti pero bienvenido a la familia se que la harás feliz _

_-y ya se lo habéis dicho a los demás que vos casaís-me pregunto mi hermano_

_-aun no,quedamos de reunirnos en el crow para darle la noticia-le dije a mi hermano_

**_Después de despedirnos de mi familia y coger a mi hija nos dirigimos los tres para el crow para darles la noticia de nuestra boda, cuando llegamos ya estaban todos Mina y Andrew estaban atendiendo a unas mesas y mi cuñada Rei nos estaba esperando al lado de Amy_**

**_Cuando entramos nos saludaron y nos sentamos con Rei y Amy mientras que Mina terminaba de atender a las mesas_**

_-y bien de que querías hablar con nosotras-me pregunto mi cuñada mientras cogía a Selene en sus brazos_

_-que directa eres hermanita-le dijo Darien a su hermana_

_-claro no todo los días una recibe una llamada diciendo que es algo muy urgente haber suelten lo ya voy a ser tía-pregunto mi cuñada emocionada_

_-bueno aun no, nos vamos-pero fui interrumpida por Mina que estaba cerca de nosotras atendiendo a otra mesa_

_-voy a volver a ser tía enserio Serena-me preguntaba Mina gritando como una loca_

_-no Mina no vas a ser tía no me dejaste terminar de hablar,lo que vos quería decir es que nos vamos a casar-le digué a las demás_

_-enserio,felicidades-nos digo Mina abrazándonos a los dos_

_-felicidades-nos digo Rei y Amy_

_-ahora Sere tenemos que planear todo para la boda así que mañana te queremos ver en mi casa sin mi hermano-me dijo Rei_

_-tenemos que preparar todo mañana iremos mirarte el vestido y para eso no puede estar Darien-me digo Mina muy emocionada_

_-y para cuando es la boda-me pregunto Amy_

_-para dentro de tres meses-le respondió Darien_

_**En ese momento se acerco Andrew a buscar a Mina ya que por la emoción se había olvidado de servirle los pedidos a los clientes,nuestro amigo a vernos tan felices nos pregunto que pasaba y le dijimos que nos casábamos dentro de tres meses** **y que las chicas ya estaban a planear todo para la boda y que yo mañana iría a mirar el vestido.**_

_**Ya había pasado un día desde que le dijimos a las chicas que nos casábamos hoy me tocaba ir a probarme vestidos y Darien iba ir con Andrew a mirar los trajes para la boda.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a la tienda de novias Mina estaba como loca mirando para todo los vestidos y diciendo que este me quedaría de maravilla yo había visto uno muy bonito parecía hecho para una princesa,cuando lo probé me encanto tenía corte de Strapless a partir de la cintura para abajo era todo de volantes y en la cintura llevaba un lazo rojo,el vestido me había encantado.**_

_**Ya habían pasado tres meses y ya teníamos todo mirado para la boda mañana era el día mas importante de mi vida y estaba muy nerviosa, acababa de llegar a la casa de mi hermano ya que por tradición el novio no puede ver a la novia el día antes de la boda**_

_-estoy muy nerviosa Haruka-le decía a mi hermano_

_-tranquila pequeña es muy normal que estés nerviosa yo también estaba muy nervioso cuando me case-me dijo mi hermano_

_-ya y si se arrepiente-le dije a mi hermano_

_-no digas tonterías y dime por que no quisiste hacer despedida de soltera-me pregunto mi hermano_

_-no me apetecía hacerla la verdad,me voy para cama hasta mañana hermanito-le di un beso y me fui para mi habitación con mi hija_

_Cuando llegue a mi habitación me a coste a dormir ya que mañana iba a ser un día muy largo_

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Estaba muy nervioso por mañana se me hacía extraño no tener a Serena en casa y solo por una tradición no me importaría no cumplirla con tal de tenerlas a las dos ahora mismo a mi lado, lo único que esperaba era que no pasase nada malo que nos arruinase la boda, y espero que a Serena le guste a donde la voy a llevar de luna de miel ya que le dije que sería una sorpresa._**

**_Fin de Pvo _**

**_El día de la boda Casa Tsukino Kaiou_**

**_Todo era un caos en la casa de los Tsukino había llegado Mina al lado de Amy para ayudar a Serena a vestirse_**

_-Serena ya llegamos que tal estas-grito Mina_

_-buenos días, muy nerviosa como quieren que esté-les dije muy nerviosa_

_-no se por que estas nerviosa si ya vivíais juntos -le dijo Mina_

_-Mina tiene razón Serena no tenías que estar nerviosa-le dijo Amy_

_-ya lo se que tenía que estar tranquila pero por alguna razon estoy nerviosa-le dige amis amigas_

_-esta bien cambiemos de tema mejor, vamonos a preparar para tu gran día -le dijo Mina a Serena_

**_Las chicas empezaron a preparar a Serena entre Michiru y Mina la peinaron y Amy la ayudo con el vestido,cuando terminaron Serena se veía muy bonita bajo las escaleras y se reunió con su familia en el salón para irse a la iglesia, ella iría con su padre aparte en una limusina._**

_-te ves muy hermosa pequeña-me dijo mi hermano_

_-gracias-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla_

_-y nosotras que-digo Mina haciendo un puchero_

_-se ven todas muy hermosas-nos digo mi hermano_

_-te ves hermosa hija,nos vamos-me dijo mi padre_

_**Mi hermano y las chicas se fueron antes que nosotros dos ya que la novia tiene que llegar de última.**  
_

_**mientras tanto en la iglesia**_

_-estoy muy nervioso mama por que no da llegado Serena_

_-tranquilo hijo ya veras que pronto va a llegar las novias siempre tardamos en llegar el día de nuestra boda-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa_

_**Después de que la novia tardase cinco minutos en llegar apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la iglesia y empezó a sonar la música para recibir a la novia,Serena iba caminando hacía el altar agarrada de su padre, cuando Kengi entrego a su hija a Darien le dijo que la cuidara y que no le hiciese daño el le echo una sonrisa, los dos estaban de frente a mirar para el sacerdote esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia**  
_

_**Serena y Darien unen su mano derecha y responden a las preguntas del sacerdote**_

_-Darien Chiba,quieres recibir a Serena Tsukino Tenou , como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida -le pregunto el sacerdote al novio _

_-si quiero-respondió Darien_

_-Serena Tsukino Tenou quieres recibir a Darien Chiba, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida-le pregunto el sacerdote a la novia_

_-si quiero -respondió Serena_

_El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre._

_El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad._

_**Darien le pone el anillo a Serena y le dice**_

_-Serena Tsukino Tenou,recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti._

_**Serena hace lo mismo con Darien y le pone el anillo**_

_-Darien Chiba , recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti._

_-si algún presente esta en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-digo el sacerdote a los invitados-yo los declaro marido y mujer ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote_

_**Darien le da un lindo beso a la novia en esos momentos se escuchan los aplausos de los invitados.**_

_**Cuando termino la ceremonia todos felicitaron a la pareja de recién casados y se fueron para el restaurante que tenían reservado para la boda,cuando llegaron al restaurante todo estaba muy bonito. Darien y Serena se sentaron juntos en una mesa a lado de sus padres comieron marisco,sushi y de postre pastel de fresas.**_

_**Ya había llegado la hora del baile de los novios y así lo hicieron Darien saco a Serena a bailar estaban los dos en la pista de baile bailando juntos,después de que Serena bailara con su novio le toco bailar a ella con su padre y así pasaron durante un buen tiempo bailando con diferentes familiares hasta que llego la hora tirar el ramo de la novia.**_

_**Estaban toda las chicas reunidas esperando a que la novia tirara el ramo cuando Serena lo tiro fue a parar a las manos de Rei.**_

_**Ya habían pasado unas horas y los novios se tenían que ir para el aeropuerto a coger su vuelo,Serena se despidió de su familia y le dijo a su padre que cuidara muy bien de su pequeña. **_

_**Pvo de Serena**_

_**acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto y estoy muy nerviosa ya que aun no se a donde me lleva Darien de luna de miel, me dijo que es una sorpresa que por ahora aun no lo puedo saber. Después de facturar las maletas nos dirigimos a nuestra puerta de salida, Darien me dio los billetes y me dijo que nos iríamos a París durante dos semanas.**_

_**Ya había pasado una hora y en ese momento se escucho la llamada de nuestro vuelo**_

_Pasajeros con destino a París por favor embarquen por la puerta número tres _

_**Ya habíamos subido al avión y yo estaba un poco nerviosa y aun no sabía por que pero estaba muy feliz de estar al lado de mi marido,ya estaban todo los pasajeros dentro del avión y en ese momento se empezó a mover, las azafatas fueron dando las normas de seguridad cuando el avión despejo agarre la mano de mi marido.**  
_

_**Ya había pasado una hora desde que estábamos volando y yo me sentía extraña en ese momento fui al baño pero no se que paso que no estaba sola alguien entro detrás mía y me tapo la boca,cuando vi quien era grite,que hacía aquí tenía miedo no se como hice abrí la puerta y salí corriendo al lado de Darien estaba asustada y llorando ,cuando Darien me vio en ese estado me abrazo**_

_-que pasa mi amor por que lloras_

_-el es..ta aquí-le dije llorando_

_-quien esta aquí mi amor por favor explícate-_

_-mi tío-le digue llorando_

_-y pensaste que te me ibas escapar-me digo mi tío apuntándonos a todo los pasajeros con su arma_

_-estas loco por que haces esto-le dije llorando_

_-por que me quiero vengar de ti Serena_

_-puedo saber que te hice yo-le pregunte a mi tío entre lágrimas_

_-te parece poco tenerte que aguantar durante 15 años me fastidiaste con tus tonterías y por tu culpa perdí mi dinero y la policía me busca_

_-el dinero no era tuyo y si te busca la policía es por que te atreviste a secuestrar a mi hija-le grite a mi tío entre lágrimas_

_-cállate maldita sea o si no vos mato a todos aun que total ya ides a morir igual- se rió mi tío_

_-de que hablas-le pregunte a mi tío asustada_

_-mate a los pilotos-me dijo mi tío_

_-estas loco que culpa tiene esta gente si es de mi de quien te quieres vengar mátame a mi pero déjalos a ellos-le gritaba_

_-estas loco señor usted no sabe que el avión tiene piloto automático no nos pasara nada-le dijo un señor _

_- iré a desconectarlo después de matar a Serena-le dijo mi tío a los pasajeros apuntándome con el arma_

**_En ese momento pensé que me iba a disparar pero dos señores que realmente eran policías lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a que bajase el arma, mi tío fue esposado en el avión hasta llegar a tierra. Después de las palabras de mi tío uno de los policías fue a la cabina de los pilotos y tenía razón los había matado pero por suerte en el avión había un señor que era piloto aunque se había retirado hace dos meses el ayudo aterrizar el avión._**

**_Cuando llegamos a París mi tío fue encarcelado por la guardia civil y reportado a Japón,yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasara en el avión aun estaba asustada y me sentía culpable por lo que le hizo mi tío a los pilotos del avión._**

**_Cuando llegamos al hotel ya era de noche Darien y yo entramos en nuestra habitación, después de acomodarnos llamamos al servicio de habitaciones para que nos trajesen champan._**

**_Nuestra noche de bodas fue estupenda después del mal rato que pasamos en el avión Darien me hizo olvidar todo bebimos un poco de champan,después de que bebiéramos me cambie y puse un baby doll que compre especialmente para el día de la boda, cuando Darien me_****_ lo vio le encanto se acerco a mi con mucho cariño y empezó a besarme lentamente y me puso suavemente sobre la cama esa noche hicimos el amor y para mi fue la mejor noche de mi vida_**

**_fin de Pvo _**

**_5 años después  
_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Ya han pasado 5 años desde que soy la esposa de Darien mi vida fue para mejor mi tío no nos volvió a molestar ya que el tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel ,por robo,secuestro, y asesinato. Y yo e cumplido mi promesa de ayudar a los mas necesitados soy dueña de dos ONGS y no permito que ningún niño trabaje ellos tienen una educación gracias a mi, también de llevar las ONGS soy dueña de la mitad de la empresa Tsukino y la otra mitad es de mi hermano. Mi relación con mi hermano esta muy bien el ahora tiene dos hijos una niña de 2 años y un niño de 11 meses estoy muy feliz por su vida._**

**_Mi hija Selene ya tiene 6 años y es una niña muy linda le llama papá a Darien aunque ella sabe que no es su padre pero sus palabras me sorprendieron, cuando un día le dije hija el no es tu verdadero padre y ella me dijo ya lo se pero el es como mi papá y lo quiero mucho y el para mi es mi padre, esas palabras me alegraron mucho ya que yo no quería tener a mi hija engañada como lo estuve yo, pero ahora no es la única hija que tengo._**

**_Tengo tres hijos mas con Darien, tengo un niño de 4 años, una niña de dos, y otra niña de 7 meses, aunque Darien quiere a los 4 por igual cuando esperaba a mi hijo tenía miedo a que Darien dejase de querer a Selene ya que ella no es su hija pero eso no paso el la sigue queriendo igual._**

**_También los que se casaron fueron Mina y Yaten hace tres años y tienen una niña de dos años a la que llaman Serena, pero antes de la boda de Mina se caso mi cuñada Rei con Nicolas un chico que había conocido en la universidad ellos tienen unos gemelos de 2 años, y la última que queda es Amy se caso con Taiki hace un año ellos aun están esperando a su primer hijo van a tener una niña. Seiya se caso con Unazuki la prima de Andrew y Mina ellos ya tienen un niño de dos años y están esperando una niña.y Andrew el se caso con Lita una chica que había conocido hace dos años ellos aun no tuvieron niños ya que llevan de casados tres meses._**

**_Hoy es mi quinto aniversario de bodas con mi amado Darien y me va a llevar a cenar fuera, mis hijos quedaran con sus abuelo por esta noche ya que nosotros vamos a salir._**

**_Faltaban unas horas para que Darien terminara su trabajo y viniera a por mi así que me fui a dar una ducha y puse un lindo vestido azul oscuro con escote en forma de V y la espalda descubierta._**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Ya han pasado 5 años y mi vida es maravillosa al lado de la mujer que amo y mis hijos,también e cumplido mi sueño de ser doctor y soy uno de los doctores mas famosos de Tokyo._**

**_Hoy es mi quinto aniversario con mi amada y la voy a llevar a cenar al mismo restaurante que la lleve el día que le pedí que fuese mi esposa en esa playa,cuando salí del trabajo pase por la floristería y le compre un ramo de rosas rojas,ya se estaba anocheciendo y me tenía que ir a cambiar de ropa._**

**_Cuando llegue a casa vi a mis pequeños que me vinieron abrazar y fui en busca de mi esposa, ella ya estaba lista cuando la vi me quede sin palabras estaba hermosa le di un beso en los labios y le entrege el ramo de rosas, después de darnos otro beso me fui a cambiar de ropa ,cuando subí a nuestra a habitación busque un traje para ponerme y puse un traje negro con una camisa roja por dentro,cuando baje al salón ya me estaban esperando mi esposa y mis hijos para irnos._**

**_Cuando llegamos a la casa de Haruka y de su padre le dejamos a nuestros hijos ya que ellos tenían suficientes habitaciones y por eso no tenían problema ,después de decirle a los pequeños que se portasen bien con su abuelo y con sus tíos, le dimos un beso y nos fuimos para el restaurante._**

**_Cuando llegamos al restaurante Serena se sorprendió ya que hacía 5 años que no veníamos, nos sentamos en la misma mesa que nos sentáramos la última vez que venimos,cuando nos trajeron las cartas mi esposa pidió sushi y yo pedí una lasaña,después de comer lo que pedimos, comimos nuestros postres Serena quiso una copa de helado de chocolate y yo pedí pastel de chocolate_**

**_Cuando terminamos con el postre volví a llevar a Serena a la misma playa en donde le pedí que se casase conmigo_**

**_fin de Pvo_**

**_Serena y Darien estaban paseando por la playa agarrados de la mano en ese momento Serena le hablo_**

_-mi amor me amas-le pregunto Serena a Darien_

_-si Serena te amo mas que a propia vida_

_-enserio-le pregunto __serena con una sonrisa a Darie__n_

_-si Serena escúchame lo que te voy a decir,te amo mas que a mi vida tu eres mi universo la mujer a la que amo y por ti cruzaría el cielo y el horizonte para estar a tu lado, te amo por siempre mi dulce Serena_

**_Darien le dio un beso en los labios a Serena y así sellaron su amor para siempre este par de enamorados_**

_***fin***_

_**muchas gracias a todos por siempre me apoyar con esta historia y darme ánimos para seguir adelante tarde un poco en subirlo ya que no me venía la inspiración **_

_**si tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia en la que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen y muchas gracias a todos otra vez**_

_**les quiero agradecer a**_

_**-Nai SD:muchas gracias por siempre me dar ánimos y apoyarme con mis historias besos y abrazos amiga**_

_**-marsromina:muchas gracias por me apoyar y darme siempre ánimos en mis historia besos y abrazos amiga**_

_**-Serena Candy Andrew Graham:muchas gracias por tus comentarios besos y abrazos **_

_**-Usako Chiba-T:muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo siempre en mis historias besos y abrazos**_

_**-Lunap-27:gracias por tus ánimos desde el principio de la historia besos y abrazos**_

_**-Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tus comentarios se agradecen besos**_

_**-starvenus:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos**_

_**-yesqui2000:muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo desde el principio besos y abrazos**_

_**-Serena y Darien 4ever:muchas gracias siempre por tus comentarios besos y abrazos**_

_**-Marie mademoiselle Chiba:muuchas gracias por tus comentarios besos y abrazos**_

_**-Karely:muchas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**-Erika Serena Tsukino:muchas gracias por tus comentarios besos y abrazos**_

_**-Goshy:muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre me animas mucho besos y abrazos**_

_**-Adileyne:muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios besos y abrazos **_

_**y también se los agradezco a muchos mas **_

_**besos y abrazos a todos **_


End file.
